To Obsess
by steponabutterfly
Summary: To Live. To Star. To Obsess. MrsFangValentine is a student who loves To Live, a hit teen drama with a new cast member; hear the running commentary of a teenage fangirl. Spin off: To Live by Pinkcatheaven
1. Episode 66 To Mourn

_Danny Cooper walks inside the restaurant, winking at the hostess as he walks forwards. _I can't believe they didn't give me that job, my audition was superb! If only Fang would wink at me…

_It's not really appropriate considering the god-awful circumstances, but it gets him served that much faster. She flips her dark auburn curls over her shoulder and leans over her tall desk. _I know it said 'dark auburn hair, blue eyes' in the newspaper article advertising the small part, but my blond hair and brown eyes would have been just fine!

"_What can I get for you?" She asks. _Her voice is squeaky. At least I'm not a slut.

"_A table for six, please." He replies. _God his voice is sexy, just, uh, NOM! So deep and husky, did I mention sexy?

_He fights a scowl as she titters. He really needs to stop scowling. "I assume the other five are still to appear?" _God she knows nothing. I would have portrayed her much better and made him want a table for 7. Humph.

_A tight nod from him shows her that yes, obviously they are 'still to appear'._ His dark hair just made his dark, mysterious eyes sparkle. EEP!

_She walks around and leads him to a table, pulling an extra chair from another empty table nearby. _Could she get any sluttier? When she bends over you're not supposed to be able to see her panties…

_She tries to pull out his chair for him, but he just sits down on a different chair. _See, Fang can tell a slut when he see's one. TAKE THE HINT AND GET A LONGER SKIRT BITCH!

_She walks off after touching up the fancy, fake flowers on the table and making sure the leather-covered menus are placed just right. _I bed she was flirting as hell for the first couple of takes, the directors must have had to calm her wild side.

_He settles down to wait for his friends. His black hair just about flops into his eyes, and blends with his tanned skin and midnight eyes. _Ohm, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom…

_He wears a simple white dress shirt with minute blue pinstripes, which is loose around his dark jeans. _Ohm, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, nom, god he's fit…

_He doesn't have to wait long- Jason is the first to arrive, his right hand man. Jason Reynolds, the one who has never let Danny down, the one who has a bullet scar on his right shoulder from trying to save a small girl from a psychopath, the one who has never missed a Yankees game. _Oh, Jason, how I'd give to be in you're shoes, and that little bit closer to Danny…

_Jason sits down next to Danny. No words are shared. _I'll share a few words. Fang. Is. HOT!

_Michelle is the next to arrive. Michelle is Jason's girlfriend, and she illustrates this with a peck on his cheek as she sits down. _N'aaww! Jachelle is so cute!

_Her usually-curly hair is straightened for the evening, and it makes her bubbly face somewhat drawn, conserved, the opposite of her normal character. Michelle Harrison, the one who can make anyone smile. Not tonight, though. _Oh Michelle *sad face* I love Michelle, she makes everything brighter, happier, even Fang seems less, well, _dark_, when she's around. That reminds me, I should probably start referring to him as Danny in this context.

_Lucy is late, as per usual. Late-Lucy-Lloyd, the name people tease her with most days. _Oh Lucy. Lucy, Lucy Lloyd. Late Lucy Lloyd. Lovely Late Lucy Lloyd. There are so many words that alliterate with her name.

_Its not really her fault that her first name and surname begin with the same letter, but it works, and she doesn't mind. She's just grateful they don't realise 'lawyer', her chosen profession, also begins with an 'L'. Her platinum blond hair is tied up is a twisted bun, and her blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears. _Lovely Late Lawyer Lucy Lloyd.

"_I'm sorry," She whispers. "I was caught up in traffic."_ _There is an unspoken agreement in the air that declares that everyone knows she's not apologising for being late. _No *sad face* This is so sad! I can't believe they're all so depressed! I mean I know she _died_ but come on, she was a stuck up snob anyway!

_Finally, the last of their party arrives. Josh Grace walks in, his blond hair slightly dishevelled, and his blue eyes dull. _Oh Josh. Josh is amazing, I love him, he's like the cute little brother that's annoying sometimes but immensely sweet and caring sometimes too, you know what I mean?

_He sits down next to Lucy, and avoids Danny's eyes. The waitress comes over and serves them their ordered food and drinks. _Comfort eating, never actually helps does it?

_And together, they mourn Simone Laus, who was murdered just hours before. _NO! Simone! I can't believe she died! I mean I knew it was a small chance, and she said goodbye to Danny with that kiss on the cheek, but STILL!

I switch off the TV set with tears shining in my eyes.

Oh I need some happy Fang to make me feel better. I switched on my laptop. Even my desktop background made me feel better…

I clicked the internet, it opened with my iGoogle page, oh Fang… I searched 'Fang Valentine' and many images of the just aired episode appeared along with his recent photo shoot for that teen magazine that no one _actually_ cares about. I only paid $3 for it because my Fang-book (like a scrap book, but better) is running low on pictures.

Well, 500 is a bit limited, I've had to survive with nothing new for AGES! Well, that's all about to change with the new series of To Live now on air.

My amazing Fang sense's have drawn the speculation of a new cast member and a possible romance. Well the writers will hear about this! I need to get writing to all the cast actually, maybe Fang will reply to my fan letters this time…


	2. Episode 67 To Move On

_Danny sits in the Starbucks cafe with Michelle, cupping his warm brown coffee in his hands._ I've just fallen in love with Starbucks warm brown coffee. Maybe I just want to get my hands on the cup Fang touched…

_"Just spit it out, Michelle," He says, interrupting her account of when she visited Jason's parents. _Oh Michelle how I wish I was in your position right now. I sat right on the edge of the couch, just that little bit closer to Fang…

_She sighs. "Fine. When did you last have a shower?" _I bet, even when his hair is greasy, it's still gorgeous, just get a nose peg and it's all good.

_He raises an eyebrow. "That's what you dragged me here for? You know I hate Starbucks." _Oh, oops, okay, now I hate Starbucks too. I'M SORRY DANNNY!

"_Have you showered at all?" She asks incredulously. She leans closer and takes a sniff. "Ew! Danny!" _NO FAIR! I want to sniff Danny!

_He sinks down in his chair. "You said you were going to help me, Michelle, not nag me about my personal hygiene." _No, Michelle, silly girl, that's _my_ job!

"_You are very lucky, Mister, that I haven't dragged you to a spa yet." She wiggles a finger at him. "I'm worried about you. We all are." _SO AM I! Michelle you're not his only friend! I'm his fan girl! Danny's far to masculine to go to a spa anyway! *whimpers* Okay, I now, *shudders*, hate spa's too.

"_I'm fine," He says forcefully. "Because I smell a bit, I'm immediately a head-case?"_

"_You've barley slept," Michelle points out. _Well, I didn't want to boast but something's got to keep him occupied at night. He occupies my dreams…

_He frowns. "How can you tell?" _Bags under the eyes, falling asleep without a coffee every 20 minutes, yawning…

_A confident smirk settles itself on her rosy lips. "You're drinking a Starbucks coffee. You wouldn't even be touching the stuff if you weren't living off caffeine." _SIMONE'S JUST DIED! Why aren't you depressed Michelle? Stop being so insensitive!

_Groaning, he takes another sip of the brew, not bothering to deny it, because they both know it's true. He hasn't been functioning well since Simone's death, but he really doesn't know why. _Simone was a legend and a great asset to the team, of course it's going to be difficult without her; WHAT OTHER REASON IS THERE?

_It's not guilt. He knows he couldn't have done anything to stop the shooting. And it's not like he missed an opportunity with her- she was always like a sister to him. _What would Michelle do if her siblings died? She'd go through the same depression, but she's Michelle, she'd smile and pretend she was fine.

"_You miss her." Michelle says softly, patting his hand that is resting on the metal table. "And that's okay, but it's been a month. Maybe it's time to let go." _Maybe letting go is good, but not of Fang! Never of Fang!

My Mom came in and switched the TV set off with the remote.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, I think you're a little obsessed with that show,"

"I'm not!"

"You're not meant to stroke the screen where, Valentine Fang boy is."

"His name is Fang Valentine Mom!" I whined again.

"And why did I get a restraining order from some fancy lawyer firm in LA?"

"Mom, I told you not to ask." I moaned and went up to my room, to report to my blog about the latest episode, check out my forum, find someone to have a discussion about the newly aired episode with.

_**ToLiveToDie says: **__Wow, Michelle sure know how to tell Danny he stinks._

Ooooo, goody, someone's online.

_**MrsFangValentine says:**__ Doesn't she just. Fang looks fit even with bags under his eyes though…_

_**ToLiveToDie says: **__He really does! I wish we had a show like To Live in Australia ):_

_**MrsFangValentine says: **__OMF! You're so deprived! You have my sympathy_

_**ToLiveToDie says:**__Thanks. URGH! Got school now byee xxx_

_**MrsFangValentine says:**__ byee xx_

My forum has some pretty darn awesome people. I wonder how she watches it if she's in Australia…

Actually, I don't want to know.

Now to check my eBay account.

Highest bidder on Fang's socks…

Highest bidder on Fang's script…

Highest bidder on Fang's old TV remote batteries…

Highest bidder on Fang's tinsel from his Christmas tree last year…

You've been out-bid on Fang's old light bulb…

HOLD UP! _YOU'VE BEEN OUT-BID ON FANG'S OLD LIGHT BULB?_

Oh this is war!

I bid $5... $10 should do it… *clicks* That's better, safely winning again. I refreshed the page.

Highest bidder on Fang's Christmas card from Iggy...

Highest bidder on Fang's old guitar string…

Highest bidder on Fang's empty ink cartridge…

Highest bidder on Fang's old pillow cover…

You've been out-bid on Fang's old light bulb…

…. Okay, if $10 didn't do it, $20 most certainly will. *clicks* Phew, that's taken a weight off my chest.

You may be wondering how I can afford all these expensive items, my parents are pretty rich, I'm an only child, I don't have any hobbies (other than Fang), my parents give me quite a lot of allowance let's leave it at that.

My Mom's a lawyer, like Lucy.

Oh, I am very proud, yes.

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_


	3. Episode 68 To Hire

**Thanks for all the reviews! I will update when pinkcatheaven updates To Live. This is a one off coz I love you guys. Thanks again xx**

_

* * *

_

In his office, Danny shuffles the papers and slides them into a file, tucking them into a drawer beneath his desk. He leans back in his chair, only to sit back up as a sharp knock comes from the door.

Oh Danny, he even makes the chair look sexy. Wouldn't I love to be his secretary.

_"Yes?" He calls, fiddling just a tiny bit with his favourite pen, the one with the rubber grip and the vivid purple colour that shades the plastic. _OMF! My favourite colour is purple! It just proves further that we were BORN to be together.

_The door opens, and some-one enters. She has blonde, curly hair with dark streaks that look like burnt straw. Her coffee eyes look almost fearful, anticipating at the very least. Her small, white teeth bite into her rosy bottom lip, as she walks closer. _Whoa, she looks kinda like me, except my hair doesn't have the brownie bits and my eyes are chocolate brown; we both have a variation of blonde hair and variation of brown eyes. I most definitely had white teeth and red lips; I'd be slightly worried if I didn't.

_"I'm Lily Sherlock," She says, a piece of paper – that looks suspiciously like a form of some kind – outstretched. _And of what interest would that be to Danny? He's got much better things to do than be bothered by petty girls with petty forms.

_"And?" He responds, quite rudely, and he takes the paper grudgingly. Clearly, he isn't coping well with Simone's death. _Well said, Danny. I repeat; petty.

_It's not a form, it's a CV- for 'Lily Sherlock'. _A CV? Really? Why would Danny give a damn? He works perfectly well alone, he doesn't need a new partner.

_He looks up at her, scowling. "This is certainly the most forward some-one's been when wanting a job. I'm sorry, but the answer's-" _Well said Danny, well said… wow he's cute when he's scowling.

_She cuts him off. "No, no," She points to the corner of the paper. "I didn't, I mean... Would you just look at it? Properly." She sighs, almost as if she's defeated already. __He does, and as his eyes skim over the page, he notices something, in the bottom right corner. _OMF! What does he notice? She should feel defeated, Fang needs only one person in his life, I bet you can't guess who that it ;)

_Just In Case. _OMF! Simone's writing! Yeah, I can recognise it; so?

_It's Simone's handwriting – he would recognise it anywhere. _Another thing we have in common…

_His head snaps up to look at her, as quickly as if a shot had been fired. "Who gave you this?" He asks urgently. _Urgency is good Danny, but speaking slow is great too because it means I get to hear your beautiful voice for just that little bit longer. But that eagerness in his eyes is just so damn sexy.

_She frowns. "It was given to me, from Simone's will." She rests her hands on his desk. "With a note to me, telling me to give this to you."_ I don't know if I like her yet… she doesn't seem like _too_ much of a threat, definitely not a slut… hmm…

_He cradles his head in his hands, thinking. After a few seconds, he stands up, his hands back to his sides. He sighs. "Seems like Simone's always right – even when she's six feet under." _Oh Danny *sad face* you're so pessimistic!

_He looks more closely at this 'Lily Sherlock', and she stares straight back at him, the previous trepidation in her eyes replaced by a determination that was difficult to find. _I can be determined, no probs :) Danny, wait for me! Please?

_"Fine. You're hired, as my new partner." _Determination is good… new partner is not… Meh. She doesn't seem _too_ bad, there's still room for a romance in Danny's life.

I had another Fang-Dream last night.

It was another wedding one, these ones are becoming ever frequent. But this one was slightly different.

Fang was getting married to the slutty girl from the restaurant in the Episode 66 To Mourn, Betty I think Logan Hunter, the writer, told me her name was. I was a bridesmaid, but I didn't mind, because Fang still looked smoking hot in his suit with white corsage.

Like every other wedding dream I've had, the service seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and soon I was dancing drunkenly with Fang in the dark room with big flashing coloured lights and the famous DJ he borrowed from AT40 or something. Then again that was the radio station I listened to before I went to sleep; American Top 40 is rather amazing, though it doesn't mention Fang…

My Mom banned me from my laptop for 3 months yesterday; she said I spent too long on eBay and Google images; I don't now where she got that idea from.

So I've had to resort to flicking through my Fang-book and checking my eBay buys on my phone at school.

And for those of you who are interested, I _did_ win Fang's used light bulb and it's sitting wonderfully on my shelf on Fang things. The way it reflects the light it's just… beautiful.

My Mom's also been more paranoid about me being more 'sociable'. So, every night, after 8, I have to go sit and watching boring Star Wars re-runs with my annoying 13 year old brother.

When he asked me if I had a used Fang condom I slapped him and Mom banished me to my room.

I can think of much worse punishments.

_Until next episode,  
MrsFangValentine x_

**

* * *

**

Hey so I've just been on Twitter for the first time in AGES! If anyone wants to follow me, I'm SophieALuckett (:

**Sorry to inform that I can't update for a couple of weeks, because tomorrow is Christmas (obvs), Boxing day we have loads of family coming over and then the day after I'm going to Centre Parcs for a well deserved holiday after much hassle from demented Grandma. There is WiFi but I'll wait for pinkcatheaven's update of course :)**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you guys get everything you want!**


	4. Episode 69 To Introduce

**Wow, last day of 2010. It's been a good year :) as pinkcatheaven is on holiday and I was bored of waiting I felt you deserved an update (: so you got one.**

_Danny opens the door for her, his new partner, Lily Sherlock. Over the course of the week, it has been difficult, to say the least. He's been about to yell at her multiple times, mostly when she points out he's wrong, but then she'll hand him a coffee to make up for showing him up. When that happens, he'll just narrow his eyes at her while he sips at the brew. _I'll yell at her Danny, but probably for very different reasons. But I'd never tell you you're wrong Danny, never. But I'll make you coffee I promise, even you're narrowed eyes are cute…

_It doesn't help that she make really good coffee, either. _I'm working on the coffee! I didn't mean to give my Mom food poisoning with the last one. Yes, I know coffee's a drink.

_But finally, he's decided she's passed the test. She can look after herself, she has a fire inside her that even Simone was lacking, and she knows Hamlet off by heart. He thought he was the only one who could do that. _I can learn Danny! Don't dismiss me immediately! I'm very willing and enthusiastic and, err…

_So, now, finally, it's time for her to meet his friends. _How can I guess that something's going to wrong?

_He guides her over to a table by slightly grasping her bare elbow, but she quickly flinches away, and walks on by herself. She sits down confidently, next to Michelle. He's a little miffed when she immediately introduces herself to everyone, without any help from him. Bloody independent women. _I'm not independent Fang, come take me by the elbow and introduce me to your friends… or your bed.

_He sits down opposite her, and reaches for a menu. _I think I'd need help with that too Danny, and maybe you'd have to spoon feed me, with your mouth…

"_We already ordered for you," Jason tells him. "Your usual, right?" _I know Fang just as well if not better than his co-stars, I could order his favourite pizza while find him his favourite socks then get his most comfortable sofa and find him his favourite blue guitar (he named her The Valentine Seducer). I take stalkering to a whole new level.

_Danny puts the menu back down. "Yeah, thanks," He stares at Lily, and he notices that she is sitting in Simone's old seat. _I wouldn't, I'd sit where I was told, I would put a mask of Simone's face on mine if it made you feel better Danny….

_He frowns, but it doesn't seem as big of a deal as it would've a week ago. Josh makes a joke about politics, and the whole table laughs. _Surely that's not politically correct. But Josh's funny so, you know, so I laugh along with them.

_They all chat for a few moments, until the food and wine arrive. Danny clinks his glass with his knife and stands up. Josh rolls his eyes and whispers to Lily, explaining that Danny always likes to make a toast. _I love the look of betrayal in Danny's eyes, he's so darn cute…

_After giving Josh a sour look, Danny begins. "I'd like to begin with saying I'm glad Lily has fitted in so well in our little group. She's been here all of ten minutes and Josh has already given her his world famous joke about George Bush and his underwear." Josh laughs at that, as does Michelle. _I laughed hysterically, basically because Danny's attempt at an intense, meaningful speech, with the help of a little wine, it's just plain funny!

_But Lily... Lily just smiles a little bit, like she's appreciating the joke rather than finding it funny. _Good, smiling's fine. But if she was laughing flirtatiously then we'd know there is a future romance blooming between Danny and Lily, this means I'm safe… for now at least.

"_And I'd also like to say that it's been..." He pauses, winking as he pretends to think of the right word, and everyone laughs again, all except Lily. She just carries on smiling at him understandingly, and it's slightly infuriating. Why can't she just laugh?_ I'd laugh, just because he seems so annoyed that she's smiling. I'm surprised Michelle or Jason haven't cottoned on yet. Or maybe she just doesn't find him funny.

_"A pleasure to be working with her. Then again, there have been times when I've wanted to wring her neck, but still. I hope that it continues to be like this, and I hope you find our little group worthy of your time, Lily."_ I'm worthy of you're time too Danny! God, rejection hurts!

"No Danny! I'm a pleasure to work with too! Don't accept her so readily! I'm waiting!" I scream to the credits. My Mom came in.

"Sweetie, shall I call the psychiatrist?"

"Mommy he's abandoning me!" I run over and hug her dramatically. I may be obsessed, but I may just be doing it to wind up my Mom.

Or I may mean it.

I'll let you take a guess to which.

"Okay so taking the laptop away didn't work, maybe the TV's next," She mused.

"No! Mom I was kidding!" She patted me on the head.

"Course sweetie." She smiles and walks away, sceptical of my claims. I turned the TV off and went up to my room, in vain hope to avoid Star Wars for the evening.

Maybe it runs in my family! Maybe my brother has the obsession too!

He does have about 5 different light sabres or whatever you call them.

They were constant cause for my attack when we were little.

Yes he's 4 years younger than me, but still! He's evil, and I'm a _girl_, it's not like I could defend myself with Barbie dolls!

Not that I tried.

It was when I got to aged 9, my brother was 5, that I realised a man's weakest part was between they're legs and a pretty easy target.

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_

**I'm going to miss 2010. Good luck in 2011 guys! Don't screw it up!**

**11 hours to the new year, New Zealand have already got it, which is kinda creepy.**

**Anyways, reviews are love? **


	5. Episode 70 To Help

**So first update of 2011, I think that's kinda special. Anyways, enjoy! x**

_Danny lugs the last box through the door, kicking it shut behind him. He dumps the cardboard box onto the floor, next to the two others, which hold Lily's stuff. _Lily's stuff? What the hell is he doing with Lily's stuff? Maybe he stole them. But he wouldn't… WTH?

_He still doesn't know why he offered to let her stay. Maybe it was the picture of her eyes welling up when she got the phone call that told her there had been an arson attack at her apartment building. Maybe it was the way she told him her closest family lived in Oregon. Whatever the case, he had done it, and it was looking less and less likely that she'd only say for a couple of weeks. _No! Lily! *sad face* Poor Lily. Oregon? That's a long way-away, they wouldn't break up Danny and Lily would they? Well evidently not, she's moving in with him. She'll find something, she won't be there forever.

Or I'll have something to say about it.

"_I don't think I can thank you enough," She says shyly, walking back from the guest bedroom. She looks at the boxes warily and sighs. "I still can't believe that those three boxes are the only stuff they could recover." _Aww Lily :'( I mean, I can see the blooming romance between you and Danny, and I hate that, but Danny's not Fang so it's all good.

_He shrugs. "It was lucky that they got that many- I mean, the whole building was pretty destroyed." _I wish I lived in that apartment building. Maybe Danny would let me stay with him too. I mean, I'd live in a box in the corner if I had to.

_Clearly, this is the wrong thing to say. _I know her building's just been attacked, but he's only trying to help! She's so unappreciative! Not that I'm protective, of Danny, or Fang, at all…

_She sinks down on to the sofa in between them, and puts her head in her hands. She starts sobbing, her shoulders shaking as tears leak from her pretty eyes. _I'm sorry Lily I won't insult you again! I didn't mean to make you cry! Or was that Danny? It couldn't be Fang. He only reduces girls to happy and star struck tears, believe me, I've suffered them.

_He sits down next to her, and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He doesn't usually deal with this- Lucy never cries, and while Michelle does, often, usually Jason or Josh do all the comforting. _Aww, Danny's so cute when he feels awkward. Lily doesn't want Lucy or Michelle or Jason or Josh, she wants you Danny! God, guys! They're so blind! Men are useless. And I'm _not_ just saying that because my boyfriend dumped me this week for trying to make him grow his hair, dye it black, wear dark contacts and claim that 'Fang' is a good nickname for him. Not at all.

"_I'm sorry," She sniffs, wiping away. Those are real tears; not those crocodile ones that girls sometimes use to get sympathy. "It's just..." _Well of course they're not crocodile ones! Firstly because Lily's not that kinda girl. Secondly because she has 3 boxes of her possessions left! And thirdly because THIS IS TOO MUCH FANG COME GIMME A HUG! *cries* Yes they're real tears!

_He shifts closer to her, and out of nowhere, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," He thinks this is appropriate- Jason sometimes whispers it to Michelle when she has one of her tantrums. _My heart skipped a beat. Just then. As he first touched her shoulders and whispered soothingly to her. I don't think I've ever been so jealous in my life. I mean, it's TV, it's acting, and Lily's not the type to milk it and stretch it out, she's genuine and deserving, but only to a point. I drew a line and she just crossed it. Well, technically Fa-Danny did when he invaded her personal bubble.

Yes she has one. I just named it Jefff. Yes it has 3 'f's! Jefff's cool like that.

"_I don't think I'll get the insurance money," She blurts out. "Some people, my neighbours, were saying that their insurance didn't cover arson, and I can't remember, and now all my stuff's gone..." _Oh Lily L I'm about to cry now! My Mom is standing at the door, she see's a genuinely sad moment so doesn't presume I'm crying because Danny's _touching_ her! Which is only partially why I'm crying…

_She buries her face in his t-shirt, and instead of recoiling like he should've, he pulls her closer, stroking her hair and inhaling the scent of lavender. "You can stay with me until you get enough money, from the insurance or not," He promises, without thinking twice. _Oh Danny, that's a bit personal isn't it? I mean, I know she's a good friend but you don't smell people's perfume until you've at least _admitted_ you like them. I'm going to tell you now, I won't be _too_ jealous of Lily, because this is acting, and Fang is a superb actor, the finest of our generation; Danny is obviously madly in love with Lily, but that doesn't mean Fang's madly in love with Max.

"_Thank you," She rubs her nose and reaches for the box of tissues that sits on the coffee table. "I'll pay half of the bills, and I'll make you omelettes in the morning and everything-" _Actually, I wouldn't half mind living with her. My parents don't love me enough to make me omelette's every morning. Yes my Dad's a chef. Yes my brother gets them. Yes I do think it's weird.

_He cuts her off. "Sure, whatever makes you feel better." _I'm sure he won't mind the omelette's, I can see the slight smile in the corner of his lips that thinks he's come out of this better than he thought he would.

_She looks up at him with teary eyes. "Seriously, Danny, thank you." _N'aaww Lily I'm going to cry again; do you want that?

_He kisses the top of her forehead. Neither of them seem to mind the gesture. "I told you – it's okay." _He kissed her! Technically. He kissed my hand once. When I went to one of many of the premier's he's been invited to, I screamed at him with all the other teenage girls for an autograph and he picked me, signed my maths homework, posed for a picture, and kissed my fingers romantically before moving down the red carpet to sign someone else's maths homework.

I know, I all but passed out.

I switched off the TV remote and sat on the sofa. That episode made me think; what is my opinion on Max Ride? I think she's rather cool actually. I've not seen many pictures of her and Fang. I found her audition tape on YouTube, she's actually a phenomenal actress, I've seen a couple of Iggy and Gazzy's 'Behind To Live' video's and she looks hopelessly lost on set as they hide behind they're trailer, bless her. I think the conclusion I'm trying to reach is that, right now, Max Ride is no threat, to me nor Fang. Though she seems a pretty cool kid. Which is good.

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_

**Oh where typo's lead us. Spelling Jefff with 3 'f's wasn't intentional but I thought it would add some emphasis to the rant.**

**Oh, and this chapter's quite a bit longer, so I deserve some reviews I think please?**


	6. Episode 71 To Realise

_Danny walks in through the bathroom with the aim of brushing his teeth before work. It has been about a fortnight since Lily moved in. It still is a shock to him when he wakes up and finds omelettes on the stove and her, smiley and chirpy, even at half six. _Oh Lily :') You gotta love her; she makes omelette's and she's happy even when her apartment has been trashed. But she is living with Danny which makes it all _much_ better.

_He reaches groggily for his toothbrush, and frowns slightly when he picks up the purple instead of the blue. He looks in the mirror, intent on rubbing any last remains of sleep from his eyes, and then jumps, instantly awake. _He just caught his fit topless reflection in the mirror? I can imagine he'd sleep with just PJ pants, I can imagine that…

_There is some-one in the shower. _OMF! Who could it be? Even I'm not that stupid.

_It's a wonder he didn't hear the water blasting on the white tile and the skin of the some-one in question. He blames it on the time. _It does seem pretty early, but I know I was instantly awake when I saw him topless.

_But it's not really a 'some-one'... He knows who it is. Lily. He recognises the curls (although limp at the moment) hanging down her back, and as strange as it sounds, he recognises the curve of her body, one that is usually less obvious underneath a shirt and some jeans. And really, who else could it be, showering in the one bathroom in their apartment? _Even I figured that out; I'm not stupid all the time! I just go kinda 'gaga' with a few pictures of Fang in front of me. It's a surprise I'm not completely senseless right now; I am imagining him topless! If I look at the screen, I know he's wearing a top to match those awesome PJ pants but I'm not going to stop imagining his 12 pack.

_He backs away. And he stumbles over something, he thinks it's the bin but he doesn't really care since she's heard the clatter. She stops caressing her hair, and the shower curtain twitches as she pulls it aside, her head popping out of the side. _Oh my Fang, Lily leave the curtain where it is sweetie! Then again I'd be kinda surprised if someone had just walked in on me in the shower. You'd think Danny would be more alert; he can make snap decisions in the blink of an eye but he doesn't hear the blast of shower in the morning when he walks to brush his teeth?

_He's sure he looks like an idiot, like a teenage boy who has just stumbled upon the collection of dirty magazines hidden underneath his father's bed. _I found that once. It was slightly disturbing. Especially for a 4 year old. I showed Mom and they argued that night. Then they managed to blame me for being nosy. No, they've never really liked me. Especially after my brother was born. Oh my Fang siblings suck.

_She blushes slightly, but her arm snakes around the curtain, her other making sure nothing of her body is revealed by grasping the material. "Could you pass me the hairbrush?" She asks, her hand held open. _No screams, no 'Shit Fang, what the hell are you doing?', really? Wow, Lily really is composed, maybe that's why she works so well with Danny; she's calm and chilled, whilst he's a little fiery and gets jobs done.

_He turns, a great feat considering he's trying not to concentrate on how pretty her eyes look with wet eyelashes, and how amazing her lips look when they are covered in droplets. He finds the pink, glittery brush in a matter of seconds, handing it back to her._ Pink? Glittery? No, resist the shiny things, _resist!_ I bet Fang's eyelashes look pretty in the shower too…

"_Er..." He feels like he should say something, but he's not sure what. _Whoa Danny, just leave her to shower in peace! Isn't that kinda weird? I mean, someone's walked in on you in the shower, and now he's trying to make conversation with you?

_The curtain closes, and the showers back on, but the image is stuck in his brain. He doesn't know why- it's not like he saw anything. But it's there. It'll probably stay there, like gum on a pavement, for the remainder of the week. _It's not like he minds, he's a young man, currently single, what else is he going to think about? No, actually I don't want to go there.

_He backs out, and he can't help but wonder at how she didn't screech or scream like most girls would've when they found a guy (most likely some kind of pervert) staring at them in the shower. Instead, she just asked for her hairbrush. _Ha-ha, oh Lily :') And it's like wondering who could be in the shower; who could be outside the shower? No one other than the only other person that lives in the house, she probably realised before, had a little panic in her head, calmed and asked for the hairbrush she desired.

_The realisation hits him like a blast of cool air. _WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What realisation? I've guessed the plotline to most episodes, but this? Not happening.

"_I _like_ her," He breathes. _No Danny. No you don't. Pure and simple; you don't. It's a crush, many boys and girls in their late teens, early twenties suffer them, it'll pass I promise.

_IT BETTER PASS OR THE WRITERS ARE GETTING ANOTHER ANGRY LETTER FROM ME!_

That reminds me, I need to write the first of my daily fan letters to Fang.

"_Dear Fang,_

_This weeks episode of To Live was superb, as per usual. I loved the shower scene and how blind Danny seems to who it could be. You're portrayal of the young Detective amazing as usual._

_Now, as usual, a few questions._

_1) Did you feel any awkwardness when filming the shower scene with Max? I mean, she was naked, or almost naked. Oh, and then maybe you could tell me about Max's clothing during that scene too._

_2) Does Danny really love Lily? I mean they're great friends, but wouldn't a relationship only ruin the friendship? I've seen it many a time before and I don't want to see it with Danny and Lily._

_3) What's Max like as co-star? In the interviews I've watched she seems a really cool girl, but what's she _really_ like? Off camera._

_That's all my questions thus far this week. Do I need to give my usual rant about how hot you looked this week? Especially in the PJs._

_You know where to reply to, I look forward to it ;)_

_Lots of love,_

_MrsFangValentine x"_

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_


	7. Episode 72 To Confide

_Danny walks into the bar, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He sits down on one of the burgundy bar stools, and orders three pints of beer. _Whoa, Danny, chill!

_It's a guy's night._ Okay, good, I was gonna say! Wow Danny, I knew you were strong but I didn't think you were quite that strong and be able to drive home!

_Therefore, Danny has decided, that this night is the perfect night to tell his 'buddies' about his newfound crush on Lily Sherlock._ Is giving them beer really the best way to do this? Well there's only one way to find out.

_The main problem is that it would never work. They already live together- that's clearly a bit backwards in the whole relationship thingy-order-whatever. And they're partners. That would be awkward in too many ways to count. Would they still be able to work if they were dating? _I don't think they would. I mean, it's like what I said about friendship, you don't want to loose that, it's just too precious to loose. He needs a new character to be his girlfriend that won't ask what he's been up to that day at work because she probably doesn't want to know about all the cases he's been covering, someone that will make him (better) omelettes and cup of coffee to wake him up in the morning. No, I've never done that before. I'm working on it.

_Jason walks in, and plonks himself down on the barstool next to Danny's. The beers arrive, and Jason grabs hold of one of them, guzzling half of it in one go. Danny rolls his eyes. Hopefully Jason doesn't get totally hammered before the end of the night - his advice wouldn't be very helpful in that case. _And telling them about your crush at the _end_ of the night would be to what benefit Danny? That's why he needs a friend like me, because I don't like beer and I'm a good listener. No, I'm not just saying that being I love Fang. Or Danny.

_Josh arrives and sits down on the other side of Danny. He takes a swig of his beer, and now Danny feels slightly left out since he hasn't taken one sip of his drink yet. So he does. _Eugh, beer. It's gross. Trust me, my ex used to try and get me to drink it. I'll never go there again. *whispers* Never.

"_I've had an awful day," Jason starts, and he carries on with his rant for nearly an hour. _Oh Jason *sad face* I don't mind listening to your bad day, but I'd rather listen to *sighs* Danny…

"_Yeah-" Danny says, about to begin, but then Josh talks over him. _Don't interrupted Danny, Josh! That's a sin. Hell welcomes you.

"_You think that's bad?" He snorts. "My day's been worse than that!" Another hour is wasted talking about Josh's problems. _So now they're both pretty stoned and Danny feels left out *sad face (again)*. He's so cute when he's left out…

_By this point, Danny has forgotten the whole point of the night. In fact, he doesn't remember until they're about to go their separate ways, outside of the bar. _Wow, he looks fit in that jacket…

"_I think I fancy Lily," He blurts out, and both Josh and Jason freeze at the same time. Danny feels slightly better for getting it off his chest, finally, but the odd looks Josh and Jason are giving him are creeping him out. _See? It's not just me that things they'd be a weird couple. Friendship, all gone, Danny _learn!_

_After a pause, Jason is the first to speak. "Does she like you back?" _She better bloody well not! Or my views of Lily Sherlock are going to fire rapidly down hill. As long as Max assures me in her fan-reply that she has _no_ feelings what-so-ever for him, then my view of her will remain in tact for the time being.

_Danny shrugs. "I don't know." He sits down on the sidewalk, his head in his hands. "I haven't fancied a girl since sixth grade- what am I supposed to do, guys?" _Wait for Mrs (Fang Valentine…) Right to come. And you'll know who she is because she'll be throwing herself all over you and like you back ;)

_Josh shrugs. "Last time I liked a girl, she ended up being a guy, so don't ask me." _And that's not slightly disturbing at all…

"_Real helpful, Josh." _Isn't it just?

The scene freezes then the music for the ending credits rings around.

I liked that ending; he got no closer to getting anywhere with Lily and my fantasy ending of tackling him to the ground with my lips and inviting him home remains strong in my mind.

"Are you watching that soppy crap with that dude who's old condom you don't have?" My brother walked in, plopping onto the sofa where I was when To Live started, as Fang came on screen more and more I found myself on my knee's, my hands entwined, praying that Jason and Josh get too hammered to give Danny any decent advice. Which was good.

I think I'll start this week with a letter to Nudge; she always sends a very detailed reply to the enclosed email address; I think she just likes a good chat to be honest.

"_Dear Nudge,_

_This weeks episode was phenomenal as per usual. I love how Michelle wants to help Lily decorate her room at Danny's place; was that your idea by any chance?My usual questions, that you always manage to dodge around;_

_1) Is Fang still single?_

_2) Can I have his personal mobile number?_

_3) And has Iggy asked you out yet? You're just so cute as Jason and Michelle. I love it!_

_So how've you been? It's been a while since I wrote. Have you bought any insanely cute shoe's that I'll have to go purchase? I bought this amazing, smoking hot bag the other day! I fell in love with it. It's pink, a little clutch, with a purple butterfly embroidered on with tattered edges and in pattern sewn on to it's wings. It's gorgeous! I'll have to attach a picture._

_Some sad news; my boyfriend has dumped me :/ But he said that calling him 'Fang' wasn't the only reason for breaking up. I can't see any reason why he'd be insulted by that! Can you?_

_Hey I saw those pictures of you with all those celebrities at your new movie premier! One: You looked stunning! Two: Any chance you wanna hook me up with the Jonas Brothers? Or Zac Efron? I mean, I need back up if Fang doesn't realise our true love immediately, and Nick Jonas is pretty damn hot. So's Joe. But Kevin's married, which is a bit of a disappointment, but he and Danielle are almost as cute as you and Iggy. I want to know the _instant_ he asks you out okay?_

_Anyways, reply, same address baby ;)_

_Lots of love,_

_MrsFangValentine x"_

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_


	8. Episode 73 To Show

_It's now been a month since Danny realised. Every morning is irritating and kind of embarrassing, because he keeps asking his Cornflakes box about relationship advice. And then, from nine 'til five, he tries to avoid her as much as possible, because he seems to get more work down that way. _What he doesn't realise, is that I've hacked his computer and can see how cute he is when he's working…. I'm kidding I'm not a nerd like that. I just put up a video camera in his trailer so I can see him sometimes.

Again, _kidding!_

_He's at work now, in his office, and he hasn't seen Lily all morning. One part of him is worried, and another is thanking her disappearance; he needs it to recover. _Recovering is good, but what I think we really need to help Danny recover, is a girlfriend who loves him back.

_But then the door slams, and he is brought out of his daydreaming. He looks up, and it's Lily. Who else would it be? _See, I don't slam doors and distract Danny from his work, I'd slip in the room quietly, slide his coffee along his desk, he'll look up slowly, thank me and I'll ask him if he needs anything doing and when he says no I'll go sit at my desk outside playing Leo Steel on miniclip until he does need something doing.

"_Hey," He says politely. He turns back to his paperwork, but it's interrupted when her hand slams down on the page. His head turns back up. "Yes?"_ See, Lily's a nice character, but that's just plain rude. Danny needs his space and peace to carry on with his complex detective-ing.

"_Stop..." She struggles for the word. "This!" _Oh, right, carry on Lily, I understand completely. I'd be pretty mad if the person I liked (yeah, it's pretty obvious she fancies him too) was ignoring me, especially when I knew he liked me (but not in this case). Plus, they're work partners, I don't know many work partner's who ignore each other.

_He gives her a dry look, though he knows exactly what she's talking about. He stands up, and walks around the desk to stand face to face with her, because he misses looking straight into her pretty eyes. "Do enlighten me." _I love how sarcastic and funny Danny is when he wants his victim to admit directly what he already knows. But I wish he'd yearn to look into my eyes the same was I do. And I mean his eyes not mine.

"_You... Stop ignoring me!" She exclaims. She jabs him in the chest, and he grabs it, because she has long nails and he's only wearing a thin, tight t-shirt that doesn't protect him against her French manicure. He leans in, closer to her, and he could swear that she's leaning in as well, and he's focusing on her lips that are covered in a light shine that he's hoping tastes like strawberries, and she's closing her eyes, and he's about to... _No! He's not about to! Urgh, I'm surprised the writers haven't got a restraining order against me yet! But still I get a reply every week saying; we're not writing you in as Fang's love interest, all the episode are pre recorded well before airing, I should stop taking everything Danny does so personally and probably go see a psychiatrist. So rude.

_And then there's a knock on the door, just like the movies. They both snap away from each other. _Even if I am disappointed, they're still a pretty cute couple.

_Lucy peeps her head in, and doesn't seem to notice the tension in the room. "Hey, Danny, I need to talk to you about something. You up for a chat?"_ Never up for a chat is Danny, but it's Lucy, she's cute, and has like 5 words that alliterate with her name. Lovely Late Lawyer Lucy Lloyd; anyone remember that?

"_Sure," He lies. He's not up for a 'chat' – he wants to kiss Lily and then he wants to throw her over his back and take her back to their apartment. But that's not going to be possible, so he sits back at his desk. "Go on, Lucy." _Well that's not slightly wrong at all Danny. I don't think Lily would quite enjoy that as much as you would. Some people would call it kidnap. I, on the other hand, call it a passionate fit of luuurrrvvveee.

_Lily gives him a look, and stalks out. That look will stay with him for a very long time, because if he looks close enough, he can almost see her coffee eyes swirling around as they try to find an emotion that is hidden far, far away. _But we don't like far away because it's even harder to read through a TV screen. We like obvious and possibly _spelled out for us_ if possible.

_That look tells him that she knows. She knows that he has an insane crush on her, and she doesn't seem to mind. _Oh good, there's the spelling out. However disappointed, I hate to admit that they are pretty cute.

I just thought I'd let you guys know, that my Fang Socks haven't arrived yet! I mean, I know it's 2 foot of snow outside, but it's just an insult! It's _Fang's SOCKS!_ He deserves a helicopter do deliver those FREAKIN' socks! I need those socks to keep my toes warm in the 2 foot of snow.

My Mom and Dad keep telling me I need to go out in the snow with my friends but I _refuse_ to leave the house until I have the warmth and reassurance of my Fang Socks over my freezing toesies.

More big news; Mom's getting me a cat! It's black and has little Fang's (I made sure) but Mom won't let me call him Fang! Nor Danny! Nor Jason or Josh or Iggy or Gazzy!

So we settled on Nick. Remember in that letter to Nudge, I mentioned if she could hook me up with the Jonas Brothers and/or Zac Efron.

My Mother is unaware of my underlying obsessions. I'm sneaky you see;

I covered every square inch of my wall with picture of Fang, and I've covered them all, with pictures of every other guy they make posters of in teen magazines. It's rather sneaky isn't it? Mom doesn't know which one I'm _really_ obsessing over and I can look at Fang_ and_ loads of other fit guys, all in one go! It's a win-win for me, and lose-lose for my Mom because she doesn't know (: mwahahahaha.

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_


	9. Episode 74 To Kiss

_Danny races home after work – Lily had an earlier shift, and therefore had finished work before him. He opens the door, and she's already there. _Something tells me I won't like this. We have that cool TV thing where you can pause live TV, maybe that's a good idea right now. OMF! Am I friggen kidding myself? I throw the remote across the room in case I feel the insecurities of seeing Fang with someone else again. As the remote hit's the wall it mutes the sound, I run over and turn it back on again at super speed.

_She's sitting on the sofa, and there's a single candle on the coffee table in front of her. _Oh my Fang, not a candle. I mean I knew she liked him but still! Grrr, Lily sucks. And, no, that does NOT imply she sucks Danny.

"_Hi," She says, smiling softly. "How was work?" _Stop beating round the bush. Somebody slap her and/or restrain me or I'm going to electrocute myself when I punch the TV screen for lying to me!

_The candle flame flickers as she speaks, her breath making it dance. _I can make someone else fricken dance! Or fricken run away from me as I send her continuous death threats!

_He walks over, dumping his briefcase and shutting the door. His eyes keep switching between the candle and her eyes. He decides to stick with her eyes– he's said it before and he'll says it again, those are damn pretty eyes. _My eyes are damn pretty too! I think. But you're eyes are very damn pretty too Fang, _please_ don't give up on me yet! I'm working on moving to LA for you, how much more can you ask for?

_He sits down next to her, but she refuses to look at him. The candle has melted to about halfway. He opens his mouth to say something, but he has no idea what. He shuts it again, because it looks pretty stupid. _I don't really want to say now. I'm reduced to tears. And this is when I wonder whether Fang really is the guy for me, maybe I should pursue Zac Efron… or Nick or Joe Jonas, Nudge hasn't replied yet if at all so I don't have any contacts yet. OMF! Maybe they don't like me! :'( I've followed them through 73 episodes, 74 when this one's finished! There's not many people who leaves Prom then comes back later because she _had_ to watch To Live. It's what some people call dedication. Others sad and obsessive.

_She speaks where he doesn't. "Do you like me, Danny?" She asks, and the meek sound of her voice makes his heart break, just a little bit. _Well, maybe I'm a bit persistent. As I mentioned in previous reviews; it's only Danny and Lily, not necessarily Fang and Max. Though they are pretty cute. I feel like I'm betraying my love for him…

"_Yes," He breathes. "I like you. A lot." _No, Danny, you don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let that out.

_There's a silence, and he wonders whether he should've just said nothing. It had seemed to be working well before. _Yeah it did. But we've just got a close up of you're face which I will save when I re-watch this later.

_But then she's talking. "Good," She says, and finally, she turns around to look him in the eye, and he almost loses his train of thought when looking into those pretty eyes. "Then you won't mind if I do this." _Oh my Fang not this again! It's like in the office all over again! Except Lucy doesn't walk in. I crossed my fingers, waiting for the _knock-knock-knock_ on the door, and it didn't come.

_She kisses him. There's a fire that starts in his chest, then the fire makes its way to his hands, and it makes him grip her waist in the haze, and he's kissing her back and it's really, _really _good. She whispers something he can't hear but he's not concentrating on that because it made her lips vibrate and if it's possible, it makes the whole thing feel even better. _*heart skips several beats…consecutively…* I mean I've seen him kissing before, he's had girlfriends but this? It's betrayal at it's highest. I never thought To Live could do this to me.

_She clambers closer to him, and he raises the hand that's not on her waist and runs it through her hair- he has wanted to do that for ages. _I guess I'm going to have to accept that Danny and Lily are going to get together; so I can obsess over them: OMF They're so cute! I bet they didn't even have to practise that Fang's so perfect he can enchant people and make them perfect first time.

_The candle melts away to nothing. _Damn. It's all dark. I can't see Fang now.

Hmm, well that's a pretty cute way to end an episode. I switched it off with the remote I was clutching from when I'd accidentally muted it. My brother wondered in the room and plopped down on the sofa. I went and sat next to him.

"I guess, for you're usual crap, that was kinda cute." His language really is appalling.

"And my response to that is supposed to be…"

"Good boy I guess I'll let you watch some star wars tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"HA! No." I glared at him, standing up leaving the living room.

"See, your rookie school boy mistake is that you left the room which means I can watch what I like." My brother really is getting cocky. I laughed and held up the remote I still had in my hand. He glared at me and got up to run at me. I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed. He just jumped on me and started punching me. So I threw the remote at his head. He ran away to cry to Mom and watch Star Wars while I was getting told off. So I grabbed my Fang-book from under my bed to pass the time until Mom starts screaming at me.I hate siblings.

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_

**A little insight into Mrs V's family life; just swell isn't it?**


	10. Episode 75 To Share

_Danny always makes sure he kisses her before they both go off to work. Problem is that they're forced to set off earlier because neither of them can leave it at a simple peck on the lips. _Okay, calm, breathe, you can take it, it's Danny, not Fang, it's Danny, not Fang, BUT IT'S STILL FANG KISSING MAX! Okay, calm, breathe, calm, breathe…

_She's with the girls now, amazed at how quickly Michelle and Lucy have accepted and befriended her. Lily has brought along her other friend from her old hometown, Cathy Waters, and so far, four glasses of martini's, for each, have speeded the friendship process _massively_. Lucy has already fallen off her chair, and Michelle is currently belting out her own, special rendition of 'I Will Survive'. Lily is tracing unknown patterns on her glass, wondering what Danny is doing at that point. _Michelle and Lucy just make me LOL! And even if I don't like Danny and Lily it's still rather cute. I've said that before haven't I? I don't like the look of this 'Cathy' character, she's a bit, I dunno, _weird_, but she has had 4 glasses of martini so you never know.

"_Oh, Lily!" Michelle cries out, stopping short at 'that sad look upon your face'. "What is _up_ with you and Danny?" _Oh Michelle :') They need to get drunk more often on 'To Live', it's so funny!

_Lucy coos. "Yeah, Lily, what's_ up_?" _Next they'll be asking Michelle what Jason's like in bed! That's what Martini does to you. No I don't know. No I didn't take some from Mom's glass last time they had guests round.

_Feeling brave, though probably because of the liquor in her system, Lily answers. "We're dating. You know he's a great kisser?" _Meh. Stupid Lily. If I can't have any of Fang I don't know what he's like at kissing!

_Both Michelle and Lucy are speechless, and immediately bombard her with questions. _Oh this should be good…

"_How long have you been dating?" _3 weeks and 4 days.

"_Do Jason and Josh know?" _No.

"_What about Terry?" Cathy asks, slightly astounded, and Lily rolls her eyes in response. _Who the hell is Terry? I said Cathy was weird.

"_Terry Waters? What about him?" _Lily, well said.

"_Yeah, Terry, your _boyfriend_, and my brother! What are you going to tell him?" Cathy asks. _EUGH! No Cathy! I don't like her, she likes her brother way too much. I think it's called being over protective.

_Lily holds one finger in the air. "Firstly," She slurs a little bit. "He's not my boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. I dumped him when I moved." _Well done Lily! I mean, I don't _like_ Danny and Lily, but I hate Lily and anyone else -_-

_Cathy huffs. "Well, neither of you told me! I thought you were keeping up a long-distance relationship." _I think this is call for a character prediction: Terry - desperate, hopeful, sweater-vests, shirt tucked into his boxers and pants tucked into his socks.

_At this, Lily laughs, loudly enough to make most of the bar stare at her. She doesn't notice though. "Your brother was an idiot, Cathy! As if he'd even know how to work the telephone!" _I was going to say un-technologically developed. The credits rolled as Cathy's face became an ':O' in the most literal sense and Lily laughing hysterically with a slight blush to her cheeks that comes with being drunk. I had to laugh.

My Brother came in _again! _He stands by the door and waits for the credits to roll every week and then comes and sits on the sofa.

"What's that show called?" He asked.

"To Live, duh!" I answer sarcastically; how can I not know? I talk about it enough!

"It's not half bad."

"Which means it's half good."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Go away."

"You." So I did.

Mom has given me my laptop back; she believes I've 'sobered up' from To Live and gave me my laptop back.

So I went to lay on my bed on my belly and surf the internet.

_Fang Valentine_ I type into Google.

"Fang Valentine (Danny Cooper) and Bridget Harding (Cathy Waters) of _To Live_ dating?"

What? WHAT? Dating? DATING? No. Simply no. He would have told me! Well he probably wouldn't… but STILL!

I clicked on the link and there was pictures of Fang in the bright LA sunshine with shades on, making him look unbelievably cute, with his arm wound round Cathy 'Bridget's' waist.

Oh well FINE! Love you too BITCH!

Wow, I sound like my brother when he first got dumped…

I clicked off the link before I started screaming at it and Mom took the laptop away from me again. I went to my eBay account; good, wining everything and order my Dad's birthday present. He's been banging on about this celebrity cook book so I've got it for him.

I checked my emails; 1 Inbox Message: Nudge McDonald.

Oh goodie! I've been waiting for her reply!

_Dear MrsFangValentine,_

_Still loving the name! By the way._

_Thank you! The script writers out do themselves as per usual. That was a god episode. Max found it really difficult trying to be so sincere with Fang but you know what acting's like, or you should, from the detail I've put into these emails._

_In answer to you're questions, I'll be frank and honest with you this week!_

_1) No he's not still single. He's dating Bridget Harding._

_2) I gave you his personal mobile number and he got a restraining order; I think it's best for us all if we don't go through that again. Fang all but strangled me._

_3) Iggy hasn't asked me out and won't. We're strictly friends and that's it. Great friend but that's it._

_I've been great thanks, working hard, but it's good, fun work playing an insanely fun character so it's all good. I have bought some insanely cute shoes! They're 4 inch stiletto heels, bright pink of course. They have rhinestones on. They sparkle. I can't look at them or I get distracted. That is a pretty smoking bag! And it looks like it would match my shoes! We're such a great pair!_

_OMG! No! Well if he dumped you he's obviously not good enough. Calling him Fang may put him off a little. But insulted? No way! He's just been compared to an 'immensely hot' Hollywood actor (your words not mine)!_

_The movie premier went pretty well. Thank you, it was a pretty hot dress. The Jonas Brothers and Zac Efron were awesome and I'm sure they'd love to hear from you, just maybe not as MrsFangValentine… Nick and Joe are pretty damn sexy, and Kevin's amazing. And Jason and Michelle are pretty cute, though Iggy and I are _strictly_ friends! I'd tell you the instant he asks me out but he won't so don't get your hopes up ;)_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, the movie's needed promoting and the computer's been sitting in the corner gathering dust. Sorry!_

_I don't know why I haven't demanded you move to LA and hired you as my PA yet; I Angel and Max are great, but they don't understand my description of shoes and bags and the Jonas Brothers as you do. When you've finished school, expect a demanding letter from my agent!_

_Lots of love,_

_Nudge xx_

_Until next episode,_

_MrsFangValentine x_


	11. Episode 76 To Shoot

**Lily's cooking in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. She gives the sauce another stir in the metal pan, and goes to answer it, humming a happy tune under her breath. Oh my Fang, happy tune, food on stove, and mysterious knock on door… this can't be good.**

_**Tonight is her and Danny's one-month-anniversary, and to celebrate, Lily is cooking a fancy dinner for them, complete with a scented candle in the middle of the table and fancy cutlery at each end. **_**N'aaww! But this just adds to the terrible situation! No Lily don't answer the door!**

**"**_**Who is it?" She calls as she twists the doorknob. The person on the other side of the door doesn't reply, and Lily fights a giggle as she thinks of the charade Danny's about to do. **_**OMF that's such a good idea! They should actually get Danny to sing to Lily! Oh, no, that's **_**serenade,**_** not charade. That's a game you play with all the family at Christmas and you're parents are the most enthusiastic people.**

_**But it's not Danny. **_**Though we'd all much rather it was Danny.**_**She frowns, because she doesn't recognise the person. He has his hand in his hoodie pocket, and he's staring at her strangely. **_**Oh Fang, here it comes.**

**"**_**Can I help?" She says politely, reaching behind the door, middle outstretched for the alarm button. Her hearts races as her finger twitches, unable to reach. **_**No! Lily! No! Reach the alarm button!**

_**He shakes his head. "No-one can help me now." Then his hand retracts from his pocket, and Lily freezes as she realises what he's holding. **_**Oh shit, no, no, no! Not Lily! Danny maybe because I bet he'd look insanely cute pale and sweaty with a bullet hole in his leg. Damn he'd look hot.**

_**A gun. **_**No. See this is why I should be a co-writer for To Live because I wouldn't **_**kill off**_** the main and AWESOME-EST characters. As you can see I'm quite worked up about this.**

_**She tries to slam the door in his face, jumping for the alarm, but his foot stops the door, pushing it back open. **_**No, don't kill Lily, please? She's lovely if you get to know her and I DON'T WANT TO SEE FANG'S BOTTOM LIP TREMBLE AS THE FIRST TEAR ROLLS DOWN HIS CHEEK AND THE WRITERS OF 'TO LIVE' WILL BE GETTING A LETTER THAT DESERVES MORE THAN JUST A RESTRAINING ORDER!**

**"**_**What do you want?" She cries as he enters the room. Her mind starts travelling down the paths that everyone tries to avoid, the stories on the news of horrible attacks...**_** No Lily don't go there, KEEP AWAY FROM THE BAD THOUGHTS! My brother's sitting behind me on the sofa, I'm too engrossed to stay seated and I'm on the verge of sobbing hysterically. He's got me to show him the website I re-watch all the To Live episodes. He spent 4 days straight watching every single episode. But Mom didn't find **_**that**_** obsessive did she? Stupid favouritism.**

_**He shakes his head, aiming the gun at her. "It's nothing personal." **_**Nahh, nothing personal, I shoot you and move on to next door okay?**

**"**_**Please," She begs, reaching behind her, for anything, a weapon, **_**something**_**. "Don't do this!" **_**No, if Lily's starts crying, I'll start crying, then I won't be able to watch any possible Fang that comes on later in the episode.**

**"**_**I have to," He says simply. She tries to remember the face, but she can't. She just doesn't know this man. **_**Not that you'd particularly want to know you're murderer.**

_**Then the shot echoes around the room, and everything fades.**_** No, Lily, no. Lily can't be dead. I'm going to pass out from depression at this rate.**

_**Danny comes home, whistling, flowers in his hand. He's grinning widely as he imagines the food Lily's made for tonight. **_**Typical man: anniversary: flowers, romantic stuff **_**then**_** food!**

**Then he sees the yellow, 'crime scene – do not cross' tape, the police with notepads and torches and equipment, the blood on the floor. No. Not Lily's blood. I'm going to cry :(**

_**And as the flowers fall to the ground, it seems his heart has followed them. **_**Mine too Danny, mine too.**

**Oh my Fang, Lily can't be dead! That means no more Max. I love Max. Nudge's chat show video's that she puts on YouTube of her interviews with the cast just won't be the same anymore :'(**

**She can't be leaving, I knew about JJ (Simone) leaving before they officially announced it! I'd know. **_**Must. Email. Nudge.**_

"_**Dear Nudge,**_

_**I would say I loved the last episode of To Live, but 1) There was only a little bit of Danny at the end. 2) There was nothing from Michelle, Jason, Josh or Lucy. 3) Lily, err, **_**DIES?**_** I believe this isn't good enough. She only just got here! I've heard **_**nothing**_** of Max leaving and I am more than disappointed to say the least. The writers will be receiving an angry letter after I've finished this one.**_

_**Anyway, love and kisses, any cute purchases?**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**MrsFangValentine x"**_

**Saying, I await the reply is more than an understatement.**

**I won't bore you with the letters I sent to the writers, because it is full of some crude language and repeatedly saying 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WROTE LILY OUT!'. Even **_**I**_** got kinda bored of writing it.**

**But then my computer pinged at me. 'You have one new email message from Nudge Macdonald'. Whoa, quick.**

"_**Dear MrsFangValentine,**_

_**Before I start to reply to your email directly, I'd just like to ask you're name? MrsFangValentine's a beast to type out.**_

_**Anyways, Fang was very busy when this episode was filmed with Bridget so he just appeared at the end. Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and I were doing a mini-tour of LA junior schools promoting reading then sitting down and watching TV for an hour on a Wednesday night. Coincidentally that's when To Live's on. Weird isn't it? And finally, I know I'm probably going to get fired for saying this but Lily doesn't die! I'm not saying anything more. **_

_**And no, no time for buying cute things, but saw LOADS of cute kids at the junior schools if it counts? I really needed a PA to help me organise eating dinner out and stuff, if you're any good at that time of things and have legend organising skills, send me a CV? I know you've not finished school but I'm desperate and you can be educated on set? You're about Angel's age, but she's been educated on set since she was 6. But still (:**_

_**Love and kisses,**_

_**Nudge xx"**_

_**Until next episode,**_

_**MrsFangValentine x**_

**:O Will MFV be Nudge's PA? Will she tell Nudge her name? Reviews are love x**


	12. Episode 77 To Misunderstand

_Danny races to the hospital as fast as he can, not knowing that as he drives, Lily is just waking up. _Oh thank Fang. I mean, I know Nudge told me Lily doesn't die, but still there was that thing at the back of my mind that told me Nudge was just trying to make me feel better.

_There's a friendly face looming over her, concern etched in laughter lines, chestnut hair that shows her it's not the person she wants to see. _Not really the person _anybody _wants to see. Who is he? He's not hot, therefore NOT worth my time or To Live's.

"_Hey, Max," Terry says. "How are you feeling?"_ Terry? He's just like I thought he'd be and too much like his sister. That's an insult, just in case you were wondering.

_She can't believe he has the nerve to ask that, perched on her hospital bed like she's just a tooth out instead of undergoing major surgery. She decides to cut him a break, and ignores the comment. "What happened?" _Oh I love Lily. So annoyed on the inside but managing to stay calm on the outside.

_He speaks gently, and instead of soothing her, it feels patronising. "You were shot."_ EUGH! He annoys me already. Danny would be there to comfort her, make her feel okay, hell; he would probably serenade her if it would make her feel better.

"_No shit." _Lily 1 – Terry 0

_Rolling his eyes, he continues. "In the leg. The bullet hit one of your arteries, and we almost lost you. The guy who shot you disappeared, and the police are at your home now." _*whimpers* don't remind me. Because thinking of To Live without Lily makes me think Danny will become depressed and make Fang leave also which would probably mean he kills himself with a knife in exactly the right place so that it would hurt for long enough before he faded because that's the kind of committed man he is.

Not that I've thought about this at all.

_She blinks, because this whole thing doesn't seem real. "Then, what are you doing here?" _YES LILY! Tell him to buggar off. Lily 2 – Terry 0

_He looks put out. "I came to visit you. Considering I saved your life, I wouldn't say that it was awful timing."_ I would. It was Lily and Danny's night together and yes you may have saved her life, but if Danny found her he would have got all romantic and maybe a couple of tears will have leaked and it would have been _really_ cute *sighs* oh Danny…

_Lily glares at him, hiding the guilt that tells her yes, he's right, he did save her life. _So? It's _Terry!_ We don't like Terry! Remember that Lily!

_It doesn't mean she has to be nice to him, though. _No, it certainly does not.

"_Why were you visiting?" She hisses, ignoring the pain that is gradually becoming more and more obvious. _Oh Lily :'( we don't like Lily's pain, but we hate Terry even more.

_Looking slightly apologetic, he replies, "When Cathy called home, and talked about you, I realised how much I missed you," She continues to look apprehensive, so he continues. He points to the bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. "I know your favourite flowers, I know your favourite word, I know _you_. And you know me. Lily, we're _right_ for each other, and I think you know it." _I think we don't. Terry's a terrible person and although I know nothing about him, I know you're not _right_ for each other Terry. So thanks for keeping the seat warm for Danny, but feel free to move to prepare for his arrival anytime soon…

_She shakes her head. "No, Terry. We broke up. Just leave me alone."_ Even when she's in pain and probably highly drugged up, she knows how to get a guy to leave her alone.

_He sighs, and walks away, through the hospital curtains that surround her. A nurse appears, to give her more medication, but she can still hear as two silhouettes appear on the curtains. _Danny? Please tell me that's you!

"_Who are you?" Danny's voice sounds through the curtains, inquisitive and shaken. _Oh thank _Fang_ he's here.

"_I'm with Lily." Terry replies, and Lily can feel her heart sink as the drugs take over. _I'd feel my heart sinking for another reason if I were her; her ex just told her boyfriend he was with her.

"_Really?"_ Good, disbelieving Danny is good.

"_Yeah. She's asleep now, so you should probably go."_ EUGH! I hate Terry SO MUCH!

_Danny sounds outraged. "Excuse me? What right do you have-"_ Danny should be outraged! Terry's being a prick.

"_Look, I presume you like Lily?"_ Terry's a prat!

"_I'm her boyfriend." Danny replies coldly. _Cold? That's insanely calm considering how annoyed _I_ am with Terry, let alone Danny.

_Terry snorts, and as Lily's eyes close, she can hear him say, "Not for long. I'm pretty sure we're getting back together."_ I screamed. I'm sorry I couldn't help it but EUGH!

_**TERRY IS SO ANNOYING!**_

I hate him so insanely much.

My parents have got used to my 'To Live' nights and my often unexpected reactions.

I headed upstairs to start on my fan-letters, but wanted to check my emails first.

**[1 new email – Nudge Macdonald]**

Oh goody.

I clicked reply and started typing.

"_Dear Nudge,_

_I'm sorry, but I refuse to reveal my name virtually in-case Fang finds it and can actually send me a valid restraining order._

_I'm glad to discover Lily's death was not something we encounter as of yet, but Terry is annoying the hell out of me! I was shouting at the TV Screen and my parents have thankfully learnt to ignore my outbursts._

_Aww! I can picture you cooing over all the cute 1__st__ graders and everything! In 10__th__ grade, as I am, you don't get to see cute kids anymore. It sucks sometimes. And I'm sorry but I'm 15, I don't have a CV. Actually, Angel is a bit older than me, although she looks quite young, she's 24 isn't she? Ha. Of course she is, I know everything about To Live and its cast._

_But I'd still love to be your PA if it helps :)_

_Love and kisses,_

_MrsFangValentine xox"_

_Until next episode,MrsFangValentine x_


	13. Episode 78 To Talk

_The next few days are spent moping for Danny. He lets Jason, Michelle, Josh and Lucy fill him in on what's going on with Lily, even though he desperately wants to see her. _Danny! I think you need a shoulder to cry on! Mine's here! Don't worry!

_One time, he plucks up the courage to ask Jason, "Was Terry there?" _Don't. Speak. His. NAME!

_Jason nods. "Yeah, he was." And there was the reason why Danny deliberately asked Jason to fill him in on Lily and Terry's situation – there was no beating around the bush with Jason, it was blunt and to the fact, and for that, Danny would always be grateful. _Yeah me to but, next time he's there, can he break Terry's nose? If not for Danny, for me?

"_It sounds so stupid, and I sound like a thirteen year old girl," Danny's eyes are moist. "But I just thought... I don't know. She just seemed... Important? I was really serious about her, Jason." _Aww Danny it's always so good to hear you say such nice things about me… Oh. Lily. Oops.

"_You know what I think?" _Not off hand, sorry, Jason, but I think you're going to tell us.

"_What?" Danny says, desolation seeping from him. _Oh good, he can't see it either, I don't feel stupid :)

"_I think you still are serious about her," Danny opens his mouth to speak, but Jason cuts over him. "And I think you should visit her." _YES YES YES! I want to see Lily!

_Danny scowls. "You and every-one else," He grumbles. "Nudge even pretended she was taking me to a cafe when she was actually driving me to the hospital."_

_Jason chuckles, before composing himself. "I'm not going to force you, but..." He doesn't finish his sentence, but there really isn't a need. _But… Lily would love to see you…

"_Yeah, yeah, I know." Danny sighs. "I'll have to talk to her eventually – she lives here, remember? Although I doubt for very much longer." He adds bitterly. Already, he's dreading the conversation. If she brings Terry over to help her unpack, he's probably end up breaking something, preferably her new boyfriend's nose and ability to produce children. _*laughs hysterically* I'll give you a hand Danny, or maybe a foot, or maybe a pair of scissors…

_But then there's a knock on the door. Both Jason and Danny stare at the brown door for a moment, before Danny stands up, hurrying to open it. _OMF! Who could it be? I'm normally quite good at guessing these but I have no idea!

_And there she stands, her golden locks slightly limp, her brown eyes dull. "We need to talk, Danny," Lily says firmly. _LILY! Yay! I knew she'd come back :)

_He sighs in defeat. "Yeah, I know." _Oh, I like his sighing in defeat face. It's hot. But he could never not be hot so it doesn't make a difference, but I felt like stating the obvious fact anyway.

Now I'm going to re-read my diary from the _best day of my life!_

You'll never guess what I did in the past week; _I WENT TO THE 'TO LIVE' CONVENTION!_ The first of its kind; front of the queue, ticket pre-ordered 6 months ago and probably far too much money to buy every Fang related item I can see.

Well, I have to find _some_ way to show my dedication, I don't think Fang is _quite_ aware of it yet.

_Dear Fang… I mean, Diary, _

_Well, I probably send this to Fang too, but still :)_

_I WENT TO THE TO LIVE CONVENTION! My mom thought I was saving up for a new phone, BUT I FOOLED HER! So I saved up for the tickets to the actual convention, the bus tickets, AND the airplane tickets. I said to my mom and dad that I was going to visit Grandma. I think they were wondering why I came back with so much merchandise and signed photos, but I told them Grandma bought them for me. I lied again! I'm such a good actress, Hollywood needs me. Although if Fang feels threatened by me joining his show then I'll probably leave; I don't want to jeopardise our relationship._

_Right, back to the convention, it was _SO_ awesome! Nudge AND Fang were there! I got Fang's autograph._

_He was so sweet! And polite and kind and everything I knew he'd be. _

_I remember the moment he gave me back the signed picture…_

"_Here you go. Hope you have a nice time round the rest of the convention."_

"_I don't intend to leave, Fang," I told him. His eyes widened, then he relaxed and put on a calm smile._

_Don't melt, don't melt, don't melt…_

"_Okay, I may have to call security." He answered confidently._

_I pouted as I felt tears prick the back of my eyes; he didn't like me. "I'll just go." I whispered and left._

_But the day was still amazing (I'd persuade him to like me one day)! I met this girl when buying 20 'To Live' fake tattoos (so Fang was always a part of me) and she was doing exactly the same thing! We spent the rest of the day together. We bought every piece of merchandise we could find, we ate lunch together and we lined up for Nudge's autograph together._

_It was when she was talking to Nudge that my friend became my sworn enemy._

"_So, Nudge, what's it like, kissing Iggy I mean? Jason is my favourite." She said to Nudge as she was given back her picture._

_I gasped. "How is _Jason_ your favourite? What would Fang say?" I asked, appalled._

"_Danny's just too emotional; Jason's funny and real. Danny's your fantasy Romeo." She stated. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Consider this friendship over." I whispered as my friend (that I refuse to name) backed away clutching her signed Nudge poster._

"_It's okay, Mrs Valentine, if Fang isn't her favourite it's one less fan girl you have to fight against." Nudge told me._

"_Oh my god you know who I am!" I squealed._

"_Of course! You're my online shoe buddy." Nudge smiled._

_This is when I got her number._

_And this is why this is the best day of my life so far._

Until next episode,

Mrs Fang Valentine xo

**Hey guys! Is it possible to get a few more reviews? Coz Tilly (pinkcatheaven) has over 1000 now (congrats by the way babe ;) ) and I'm feeling a little unloved over here :L**

**I love you all!**


	14. Episode 79 To Love

**This chapter is dedicated to PurpleTea88 as your review made my day :) I'm glad someone thinks I'm hilarious! I do try – but I'm really not that funny so it fails half the time. Reviews really do make me smile :) And more reviews might include a sneaky update before pinkcatheaven update To Live!**

**Oh, and did you all like my little message at the bottom of Chapter 33 of To Live? Haha, I really do love my readers 3**

**Enjoy xo**

_As soon as Jason has left, Danny slams the door shut and leans against it, avoiding her gaze. Maybe if he doesn't look into her coffee eyes, it won't hurt as much when she tells him she wants to take the television. _Yeah she can have the telly, I'll bring mine when I move in Danny ;) This is a **perfect** opportunity for a new romance in Danny's life.

_He braces himself as she begins to speak by scrunching his eyes together, reflexively preparing himself for the pain. _What pain? I didn't do… oh yeah. I've not moved in yet. We're still on Lily moving out. I sped ahead a few seasons in my head… oops.

"_Do you_always_jump to conclusions, or just when it concerns your girlfriends?"_ Oh. Still girlfriend. Fine. -.-

_He's going to admit – he didn't see that coming._ Meh. I wish he'd see me coming…

"_Pardon?"_ *melts* _FANG_ he's fit (as Opposed to 'God he's fit' of course).

"_Terry and I aren't going out. Maybe you should've asked me before you started assuming stuff," She rants, and when he finally raises his head to look at her, he sees that she's waving her arms around. "You are a huge idiot, Danny." _LA LA LA LA LA I didn't hear anybody dissing Danny LA LA LA LA LA

"_I know." He says, and it's slowly filtering into his brain that maybe, just maybe, he gets to keep Lily. Maybe, although he doesn't want to push his luck, she hasn't broken up with him. _Keep Lily? Don't you think that's an appalling way to address a girlfriend Lily? I think you **should** dump him…. No it's not because I want him… :O

"_But," she marches up to him. "So far, I've been doing all the talking. You want to explain some things to me?" _No I don't think he doesn't. You should probably walk out on him Lily.

"_What did you want to know?" He says meekly._ EUGH! Don't **agree** with her Danny! Fang, you're on the wrong side of the argument here.

_Walking closer until she's barely a foot away from him, she pokes him straight in the chest. "When, exactly, did you turn into such a pathetic sap?" _When he met me; duh!

_He frowns. "I'm not a sap," He says, even though there's a little voice inside of him that tells him that he is lying. And he kind of knows why he stopped having a heart made of stone and a face void of emotion. _Actually, he is a sap, the little voice inside him is me, muahahaha ;)

"_Yes, you are. I remember when you used to keep all of your spare change just in case you needed ten dollars' worth of nickels. You used to stay expressionless when something bad happened, but just last month when we were watching_Bambi_, you cried! Danny Cooper, you've changed and I want to know_why_!" She stamps her foot for emphasis. _I cry at Bambi too! I don't know _why_ Fang didn't love me at the convention. We have so much in common!

_His jaw sets, and she realises slightly that she missed that small habit in the small time they were apart. "You really want to know?" _Oh Fang, not his jaw setting, it's just… uh… so hot… *melts*

"_Yes, I do." _No you don't Lily **leave now.**

_So he kisses her, with a force and determination that makes sure she knows damn well why he's changed. _Eugh. I hate it when they don't listen to me.

_It's all her fault, really. _OF COURSE IT'S HER FAULT!

You will not guess what I got from Nudge last week!

Go on…

Go on…

Go on…

Well you're useless.

She sent me an application form for being her PA!

I told my Mum it was a work experience application form which could lead to a job. My Mum was enthusiastic. Considering she thinks my 'Fang-Exam' will not get any further than my computer and won't count on my CV.

As devastating as this is, Nudge will appreciate it of course.

Will get back to you as soon as possible about what Nudge says about my future job. I _really_ hope I get it for many-a-reason.

1 – I'd be far closer to Fang than I am now.

2 – Nudge is a _babe!_

3 – We could go shopping together.

But there are many negatives too.

A – I'd have to witness Fang and Max's growing relationship.

B – I'd probably never be given a slot on the show because I already have a job on set.

C – I'd have less chance of getting my English degree to become a screen writer and having 'To Live' under my control.

Muahahaha.

But the fact I'm on the set of 'To Live' does mean so many more positives than I previously stated.

I could get so many undercover pictures of Fang to go to my website! That would be amazing!

Eugh, the more I talk about it the more I want to work for Nudge.

I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind, I mean yeah I'm missing out on my education, but it's like an apprenticeship right? It could lead to bigger things! Once I've demonstrated my talent of course…

But what about Nudge? If I got a job as an actress I would no longer be her PA.

I guess we could go PA hunting together; that could be fun.

Another great piece of news though; _Mom said we can go to LA on holiday in the summer!_ WOO! I'm so excited! I'll get to meet Fang again, and maybe I could hang out with Nudge and then we could both go shopping! Maybe Angel could come too. Nudge says Angel's great to go shopping with.

But then there's the whole hurdle of Nudge knowing my name. That is information I refuse to reveal; online or otherwise.

Hmm… I could make up a name… It's not like I have ID to disagree with my lie; I'm only 15; I don't need ID.

Hmm… what shall my name be…

_Until next episode,_

_Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Any suggestions? Reviews are love…?**


	15. Episode 80 To Know

_Danny's hand tightens on Lily's waist as his cell phone starts ringing. Since it isn't his pager (somehow, he managed to change the ring tone to Mission Impossible for his pager), it surely can't be that important. _And there we go; ringtone changed! Mission Impossible is pretty damn cool. Duh duh, de de duh duh, der der, duh duh *spy roly poly across the room* *hits ankle on coffee table* *hobbles to sofa to pretend it was some other obsessive fangirl* XD

_Groaning, he lifts his head from where it was resting on Lily's head. "What time is it?" Lily doesn't reply, and he wonders if she's always been a light sleeper. "Lily!" _I'd respond quicker you see; I have lightning fast reflexes! Except for the coffee table incident; that doesn't count.

_"What? Sod off..." She moans, and he grins._ See I wouldn't be that rude! Then again a character written for me might be that rude; I'd have to have a word with the script writers.

_They both fell asleep on the couch while watching some romantic comedy that really hadn't been funny at all – there had been plenty of the romance though, so much that both Lily and Danny had turned their heads away multiple times. _Oh, well isn't that nice. I bet it was 18 rated and all. Humph. I hate being 15 sometimes. I wonder if it was actually on the screen or they just had to pretend to be disgusted…

_"C'mon, it's only three in the morning," He lies, a quick look at the television clock telling him it is in fact ten at night – clearly, neither of them are late-nighters. _3 isn't that late. But if Danny isn't a late nighter, then neither am I.

_"Oh, I hate you, Danny Cooper." She mutters half-heartedly, wriggling out of his grasp. His cell phone stops ringing, and then starts again. "I bet I won't be able to get back to sleep now." _*gasps* SHE SINS! NO ONE CAN HATE DANNY COOPER! OMF, I just said I hated Danny. *gasp* I said it again! I'm such a bad fan girl.

_He poked her chin. "Not my fault – blame my cell phone." _If she was a good girlfriend she wouldn't blame him anyway…

_"Your cell phone didn't wake me up," She argues._ But she has a good point.

_"Ah, but it woke me up, and then I was bored, so I woke you up. See, it's all the cell phone's fault," He reasons. _I laugh. Danny is so funny! :')

_She smiles, shaking her head slightly. "What time is it, really?" She asks, already beginning to stand up. _Surely she can read the time on the TV…

_He pulls her back down. "Ten."_ How were they both asleep at 10?

_"In the morning?" She jumps, but again he just tugs her back into his arms. _Div.

_"In the evening. Go back to sleep."_ I think we all want her to shut up about now…

_His cell phone starts ringing again. "Won't it shut up?" He complains, his head smacking the back of the couch as he leans back. _I'd laugh if it was me calling his cell all day.

_"Who is it?" Lily asks._ He'll never know… MWAHAHAHAHA!

_"Either Jason, Michelle, Lucy or Josh." He replies – no-one else would be calling him on his cell phone at this hour. "And they can wait." _I'm JUST as important as filming that scene thank you Mr Fang Valentine!

_"They've called you three-" The ringtone stopped and started yet again. "No, four times. It's surely something important." Lily was already reaching for the cell phone lying on the coffee table. Danny slapped her hand away._ Of course I'm important! Ask Nudge! We had a debate in which was better; clutch bags or shoulder bags. We came to a draw because they are both so _wonderful!_

_"It'll just be Michelle telling me there's a sale at some store tomorrow, where they sell cute jeans." But there's a small feeling that building up in his stomach._ Why would Michelle tell _Danny _that? I could understand if it was Lily's phone ringing but Michelle isn't that bad. How come they're the Detectives?

_And then Lily's phone rings as well. _See, that's more like it. But the fact that she rang Danny first proves it's nothing to do with any sale of any kind.

_They share a look. _OMF! Fang's look is so hot!

_Then she picks up her cell phone, and the person on the other line talks, and her mouth falls into an 'o' shape and her eyes brim with tears and the feeling in the bottom of Danny's stomach gets worse._ No I don't like that. If Michelle's making Lily go :O then something's wrong with Jason, Lucy or Josh. Probably Jason because I believe it mentioned previously that they were going out tonight. Can't _believe_ I'm about to say this but I don't remember where.

I repeat; I'm such a bad fan girl sometimes.

Well, _more_ big news; Fang set up an official merchandise online shop this week! It was full of T-Shirts and wristbands and mugs and stuff, with Fang's face on, his logo, To Live stuff; it was amazing.

Of course I borrowed Mom's credit card and ordered one of everything; the person who placed an order first got everything signed by Fang.

I won of course.

Mum did _lend_ me her card; I didn't steal it. She only let me use it because Dad gave my brother his card to order Star Wars merch.

Fang emailed me.

_Dear Winner that won't tell me her name,_

_My first thoughts when the email address came through were 'Not you again' but then I realised the sooner I send you the things the sooner I can get away with not talking you for another few weeks, days, hours…_

_Please may I know your name? I'd like to know the name of my (without a doubt) biggest fan._

_Think of it this way; if I know you're name, I can get you on set._

_Oh and can you stop talking to Nudge about me? She finds it hilarious; I don't._

_Lots of love (not literally), Fang_

If he had my name he could get a legal restraining order.

_Until next episode,  
MrsFangValentine xo_


	16. Episode 81 To Collide

_Michelle is laughing – it's a laugh that Jason would normally associate with Bruce Willis, if Bruce Willis even laughed. It starts off this chuckle, until you add to the joke and she starts getting hysterical. Jason would've thought that she would have a laugh close to Oprah's, but no, Michelle has a Bruce Willis laugh. _Nudge doesn't have a Bruce Willis laugh… ha, she does laugh impersonations.

_They're driving – well, Jason is driving, while Michelle is doing her Bruce Willis laugh at something Jason said. _WHAT DID JASON SAY?

_He tries not to feel too hurt that she's laughing because he just proposed._ :O OMF! Oh, bless – Michelle don't laugh!

_The Bruce Willis laugh quietens down, and she looks at him with watery eyes. "Ah, I'm telling this to Lily and Lucy – they'd be hysterics as well!"_ isn't that a bit cruel? That's a bit out of character for Michelle – she's normally so considerate.

_He gives a non-committal grunt. _N'aaww bless he's grumpy!

"_Even my mother would be laughing!" _That's taking it a little bit too far…

_He wonders vaguely whether she knows she's rubbing salt into the wound that is his pride. Correction: what is left of his pride. _ Aww Jason! He's so cute when he's sad. Not as hot as Fang though, of course.

_Pausing, she looks over at him. "Jason? Are you okay?" _Well no duh!

"_Fine."_ Look at Jason, trying to be all brave :')

_She grunts. "Yeah, because you sound 'fine'. Seriously, what's the matter?" _She's so, *thinks*, _blonde_, sometime. Though I can't talk. Because I am blonde.

"_Nothing. Nothing is the matter."_ Jason, on the other hand, is a terrible liar and couldn't make it sound like something was more the matter if he tried.

"_Then why are you acting like this?" _Michelle you really are appalling sometimes.

_Jason slams his palm against the steering wheel, the loud honk sounding out into the dark night. "Because I just proposed to you and you're treating it like a joke!" He exclaims, and Michelle recoils a little bit. _ She should. She's a cow sometimes.

"_Oh."_ Yeah, oh.

"_Yeah, 'oh'" He repeats scathingly. "Honestly, Michelle, do you ever think before you open your mouth?" _WOOP! I SAID THE SAME THING AS JASON!

_She wants to take back the last few minutes and then sew her mouth shut. Her mother always said she laughed in the worst places to laugh. "Sorry." _That probably won't cut it…

"_Sorry for what? Laughing? Or not wanting to marry me?" He looks straight ahead because he thinks that if he looks over at her, he's either going to go crazy or burst into tears. _Oh my Fang, imagine Jason bursting into tears… that would be so cute!

"_But..."She hesitates. "We talked about this – we said we would just be one of those couples that didn't get married. We – you – said that married couples just divorced anyway." _I can imagine Jason saying that.

_Then the headlights come out of nowhere, and they're both screaming as the split-seconds tick away, tick away until the collision ensues. _HUH? WHAT? DON'T END THERE YOU BITCH OF AN EPISODE!

Eugh. I hate cliff hangers sometimes.

Not Cliff, he's a different guy. Though he always spits in my lunch before serving it to me. And this is why I don't eat lunch at school.

He works at the canteen, he's not like some nerdy 8th grader that goes round spitting in peoples lunch. Because that we be just plain creepy.

OMF I know what I'd do when I leave school if I don't become Nudge's PA! I'll work in the canteen at To Live! Or be Fang's personal food bringer; I can't cook but I can bring him food!

I have sent off the application to be Nudge's PA though – my Mom really didn't care. She thought it'd be good experience. And she wants to move to LA anyway. Which was news to me.

Nudge has actually become my best friend.

I don't have any in the real world because I talk about To Live so much. You'd think that would make _more_ people want to be my friend. But obviously not :/

We've been on webcam a few times, and she's considering all the applicants for her PA but she says mine's the best so far.

I wasn't sure if she was just saying that because she was talking to me and to make me happy or that it was true.

Lissa's been no help either. She keeps telling me she's 'in a relationship' with Fang but I know FOR A FACT that's he's got something with Max, however much I _hate_ to admit it.

Lissa is my cousin, and Max's PA. According to Lissa she's amazing, so amazing that she gets all her jobs done with Max and spends loads of time with Fang.

According to Nudge she spends her time harassing Fang instead of working for Max.

I'd have to learn to be professional around Fang, though I'm sure it will come when he realises I'm working with him (indirectly) and he can't get a restraining order from me unless Nudge fires me, which I know she won't because she's far too kind to hurt someone like that.

This is all presuming she hires me, of course.

In other news, _my Fang merchandise came!_

Of course I put all the T-Shirts on immediately (yes all 3 of them, in 1 go) and all the wrist bands, and I used all the mugs and I stuck all the stickers in the places I'd already carefully decided in my Fang book.

Being a fan-girl is hard work, but it's times like these that you feel the reward.

**I know! I've not updated for **_**ages!**_** I love this fic, but I hate writing it; it's horrible to write.**

**And *hinthint* PINKCATHEAVEN SHOULD GIVE ME SOME MORE OBSESSIVE IDEAS! **

**Because I don't do 'ideas', my imagination doesn't stretch that far. **

**Though this whole fic was my idea.**

**Just to point out.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Reviews will make me update sooner? And let 'To Live' live on though the fic is finished :/**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	17. Episode 82 To Wait

_Lucy arrives at the hospital first. _As per usual. Not that I've analysed these characters instead of analysing Romeo and Juliet for my assignment.

_Her Blackberry is about to tumble out of her red leather bag as it vibrates. She ignores it though, because, for once, she doesn't give a shit about the outside world. _I love my blackberry with a passion. I love it more now that I know that Lucy has one too! I do like her bag though; I believe Nudge involved it in one of our discussions; red leather compared to black leather hand bags.

_She rushes up to the receptionist, and repeats Michelle and Jason's full names, along with the fact they were recently in a car crash._ Not that I can quote their whole names or anything…

"_Ah yes," The raven-haired receptionist says after a few, calm clicks on her computer. "They'll be arriving in Ward 3 after surgery._ Another job I didn't get – I'm sure that 'raven-haired' wasn't specified at the audition okay?

_After surgery._ _The very words Lucy had been hoping to avoid. Surgery meant it was serious, and something serious in a hospital meant something bad – very bad._ Lucy of all people should know that surgery after a car crash isn't fatal; she's represented enough of them. I made my Mom go through this with me JUST so that I definitely knew that Michelle and Jason won't die. Even though Nudge already told me.

_She sinks down in a waiting chair, which is blue. All around her sit the sick, the injured, the waiting-for-news. A cough next to her causes her to recoil sharply._ Aaw Lucy! I've never seen her so scared! She's normally so calm and collected; this is so scary to know that _even Lucy_ is scared!

_She never liked hospitals, or anything to do with them, including needles. She wasn't vaccinated against numerous diseases because of her phobia, which, in her eyes, made Lucy Lloyd a moving target for infections and illnesses and the like._ Ahaha, I shouldn't be laughing. But it was funny. It explains the fear though; I don't like hospitals either. People have _died_ there; it makes the whole experience of visiting Grandma after she's had a stroke much more creepy.

"_Lucy!" Josh's voice rings across the room. She stands up and holds out her arms automatically; Josh always was one for hug-therapy._ N'aaww; I wanna Josh hug!

"_Where's Danny and Lily?" He says. "I tried to ring Danny loads, but he wouldn't reply, and now I'm panicking because they might've been mugged or something and if Michelle and Jason die as well as Lily and Danny, we'll be the only ones left-"_ He always was the one to talk non-stop when he's scared; his mind goes into overdrive.

"_Josh, calm down. Michelle and Jason are going to pull through. They have to." She wants to believe it, but after years of dealing with car crash cases at court, she knew their lives would never be the same._ Of course not, but they have to live for their lives to change don't they! All these hints; I might as well be a TV detective.

_He sits down, crawling out of her embracing arms. He feels like a little kid, helpless. He's supposed to be able to stop this kind of thing, for crying out loud! He's training to be a surgeon, this shouldn't happen._ OMG; I would fall down some stairs _just_ so he could amputate my leg! Well, I'd have to get someone to stunt fall for me, so I can do the acting :)

"_There's nothing you could've done," Lucy says, rubbing his shoulder. Somehow, she always knows what to say. If she hadn't wanted to be lawyer, she would've made a damn good cop._ She would. But then she might be able to arrest me for the stalking of Mr Fang Valentine/Danny Cooper.

_They wait together for news, any news, about their friends._ OMG another stupid cliff hanger -.-

I hate it _so_ much when they do that; it's a half hour long show, they should be able to round off a whole episode in that time.

Eugh. Well, I'll have to keep my thoughts to myself; it means next week will be an even _bigger_ episode.

A few of you are quite eager to know about my position about my possible job with Nudge; well she said she's sifting through the applicants with her agent and discussing the best option.

She said if I didn't get it, that 'shopping buddy' could become an official title.

In one of our recent chats, she was informing me that the fire alarm went off during a really intimate seen with Angel (that hasn't been aired yet) and they were all sliding about in the heels while the costume department ranted about how the clothes would be ruined and unable to rescue them.

Then she gave me the backstage goss about the steamy kiss shared between Max and Fang; I had seen the photo's minutes after they were published.

I have that kind of power.

She said that Dylan (Fang's PA – duh!) has been flirting with Max every chance he gets and it's blatantly obvious that she doesn't like him to everyone _except_ him. Nudge found out after the fire alarm incident that Dylan had asked Max out that day, but she tactfully rejected him.

I fear that she tactfully rejected him to wait for Fang, but considering he has a romance with one of the guest stars that I _refuse_ to remember the name of, I doubt anything will come of it.

I've met Max via webcam a couple of times. Nudge and I have become ridiculously close; it's awesome.

She likes that she has someone who treats her normally (even though I refuse to reveal my name) and I like that I can talk about everything with her and she won't judge me as an obsessive fangirl.

Because I'm not obsessive; I'm intimate.

But I'm without a doubt a fangirl.

**Ooh, look; another update what 2 days after the last one?**

**Let's just say I was on a role.**

**But as a dedicated, I have other fics to write for, so I will continue with those for a while, until pinkcatheaven brings up the one fic or another and I remember I need to update this.**

**More reviews and more readers might encourage me to write quicker? Considering Tilly had over 1000 reviews and I have about 40, I will stop writing if I feel no one is reading.**

**I know it's extreme, but I have fics that some people do read. Not many, but some.**

**Love you all!**

**xo**


	18. Episode 83 To Blink

_There's a blinking light in Jason's eyes. It's kind of annoying, because he can't move his arms to stop it._ I don't like hospital scene's on To Live, because it means something bad has happened to one of the main characters. Or Danny and Lily are investigating some case about a kid that got knocked up and wants to know the father or has been abused by their parents for 4 years and almost died or something.

_Then he realises that it's blinking because he is, so he stops blinking by closing his eyes, but then it's too dark and he doesn't like it because his mind is creating all this images that he hopes are false, because he won't be able to take it if it really was Michelle's body crumpled over the passenger seat, bleeding and bruised. _NO JASON STOP CREATING THOSE IMAGES! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, WHAT YOU SEE, THE VIEWER SEE'S SO STOP IMAGINING NUDGE LIKE THAT :'(

_"__Jason? Jason, are you awake?" A woman's voice calls at him, and he's a tiny bit disappointed because that means it's not Michelle and if it's not Michelle, there could be a possibility that the images are true._ It's kinda weird because the screen is just black right now, because Jason's eyes are closed. But it's weird hearing everything; all the noises of the hospital, the feminine voice, Jason's thoughts and the occasional flash of images and video clips; Jason's memory.

_The woman's voice goes away, because Jason didn't respond because he's remembering, and remembering hurts, so much that he wants to scream. Then another woman's voice sounds. It's Lucy – he recognises the high-pitched timbre of her angelic voice._ The noises are fading and the thoughts are becoming clearer as they form in Jason's mind. It's a really clever way of filming or animating or whatever they do which just makes me want to enter the film business _even more_! If that's possible.

_His finger twitches in response to a familiar sound, and there's a gasp. He presumes it's Lucy's. There's footsteps, and more muttering that he can't hear, but he hears his name and Michelle's. _Oh god, he's an intelligent bloke; he's figuring it out. Oh god, what's going to happen?

_With Michelle's name comes another spasm of panic and Jason's whole arm wriggles this time. There's more gasping. Luckily, Michelle's name isn't mentioned. _ There's a view of the actual scene now, oh my Fang seeing Jason so distraught is so cruel :(

_"__Jason?" Another voice sounds. Jason feels himself immediately relaxing – it's Josh. Just Josh. No strange people or voices or Michelle's name being mentioned. "Jason, it's me."_ Good, I'm getting as panicky as Jason now! No, I did not have a spaz attack…

_No kidding._ Exactly.

_"__Jason, can you move? At all?"_ Holy Fang is he paralysed? I can't deal with that it's just too much stress and-

_Jason tries, and somehow, both of his arms move. He blinks, and again, the light sears his eyes, but he doesn't mind because the light is somewhat blocked with two friendly faces. _Oh thank Fang, I thought something really, _really_ seriously insanely bad had happened then.

_But then he notices something. _Shit, what?

_He's only seeing out of one eye._ No, NO NO NO NO NO NO!

I hate To Live.

No I don't.

I love it.

I hate what they did to Jason.

Jason baby, how could they blind you?

Why am I talking to a fictional character?

I'm mental. I've seriously lost it. Well, it's debateable whether I had it in the first place.

Let's just stop now, or I'll start having an internal debate about what 'it' is in this context and we'll reach topics we probably didn't want to involve and then someone might call the psychiatric ward.

Again.

I'm sane.

I'm sane.

I'm sane.

I'll keep telling myself that. And then _maybe_ it'll be true.

Are you worried about me? That's what my parents always say. Well, when we do something as a family. My parents work a lot. Hence, I watch To Live too often and have (what is considered) an unhealthy obsession with it and a certain Mr Valentine.

Fang, by the way. There's a few Mr Valentine's, just thought I'd be specific.

Valentine may not be a particularly popular surname but there are a few Mr Valentine's. Only one Fang though. Because however beautiful, it's still a very obscure forename.

I have been thinking about Fang's growing relationship with Max recently, and I realised that I no longer have an undying love for Fang. I just think he's incredibly hot. I have a bit of a couple's crush on Max and Fang because they're incredibly cute.

Moving swiftly on, Nudge told me in one of our most recent emails that her agent wouldn't let her hire me. I was proper sad :(

She said he said it was because I was so young and cutting me out of school early would set a bad impression on her fans and we wouldn't want them leaving school to go get jobs.

Although most actors hardly attend school anyway as they spend so much time on set.

I mentioned in a previous episode that my Mom said we might be moving to LA. We are. Right near Nudge's apartment block too; I'll actually get to meet her!

And she'll actually ask for my name… That bit I'm not looking forward to. Because if I tell Nudge my name, she might tell Fang and then he could get a legal restraining order and I'd barely be able to go _anywhere _in my new home city.

I've asked my Mom about having a 'stage name' (my fake name so that Fang can't get a restraining order) but she just started quizzing me about _why_ Fang would want a restraining order and I actually couldn't think of a reason.

Yeah I tweet him a lot, I write on his facebook wall a lot (he got bored of constantly declining friend requests), I have lots of pictures of him and we email occasionally but I don't _actually_ see him that often.

I know where he is. And set fans on him. But I don't go.

I do have _some_ respect for personal privacy you know?

I may just email Fang all of this. *humph*

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Okay, here's another update. I hate this fic so much :**

**Thanks for helping me reach 50 reviews!**

**More feedback would be great? And ideas? :)**

**xo**


	19. Episode 84 To Cry

"_Danny, you have to go in at some point," Lucy reasons. His gut tightens when he realises it would usually be Michelle telling him the course of action._ I'm already half way through one box of tissues; it's so sad!

_He shakes his head. "No. Not yet. You heard what the doctor said."_ WHAT? WHAT DID THE DOCTOR SAY?

_Lucy shoves him a little bit with one hand. It doesn't have much of an effect considering she's barely grazing the height of five foot three, but the point is clearly made. "Oh, shut up Danny." _She's so cute :') she's so small!

"_Hey!" He seems offended, even though he has not right to be in Lucy's opinion. _I love Danny, not that I've expressed that feeling before, but how can _he_ be offended? How would Jason feel?

_She shoves him again. Some of the other patients are beginning to give them odd looks. "Danny Alexander Cooper! You stop being so selfish and chicken and stupid and heartless-" _I'm thinking exactly the same thing. I daren't say the words out loud; it's too painful to insult Danny like that.

"_Stop acting all high and mighty, Lucy, like you're the only one who cares." He hisses, venom leaping in sparks from his dark eyes. She's not intimidated because dammit, she's Lucy Lloyd and Lucy Lloyd is_always_right._ She's right. Though he has a point. She's trying to act all hero when it's blatently obvious Danny cares too, he just cares so much he doesn't want to see Jason hurt. DUH!

"_He needs you."_ Yeah that too.

"_He can't even speak to me."_ So? What use are words?

"_Because he badly bruised his voice box on the steering wheel in the crash!" She exclaims. Even more people are staring now. "I can't believe you're being such an idiot!"_ Lucy really is blunt isn't she? It's the best way to get the message across. She was probably more subtle with Danny before; I presume this is a last resort.

_Danny crumples, like a balloon deflating, like a piece of paper creasing, and he sits down on the hospital chair. "Lucy, he's blind in one eye and he can't even speak. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Gee man, sorry about the crash. Look on the bright side though, you get the insurance money on your car!'" _Even though he's quite sad and none of this is meant to be humorous, I find myself laughing at the last statement. Then mentally and physically slapping myself for being so selfish. I'm weak though so the physical slap didn't make much difference :/

_Lucy sits down next to him. "You're not_supposed_to say anything. You're supposed to sit by his bed, and you're supposed to be there for him, because he's been through enough without his best friend ignoring him."_ Is it cliché and a little bit girly to say 'you're supposed to hold his hand'? Haha, mental image of Iggy and Fang holding hands :')

"_I'm not ignoring him." _You quite blatantly are.

"_Sure seems like it."_ Lucy agrees with me. Therefore I'm right. But I was right anyway.

_He sighs, giving up, and walks past her, past the doors, past the waiting people, all the way to the ward where he knows his right-hand man lies in pain. He opens the doors and he hears the beep, sees the man, smells the suffering._ Eugh. Disinfectant. Hate the stuff. It means there's something they had to disinfect.

_He practically runs to the bed, and sits down on the chair. The nurse tending to Jason takes one look at Danny, and exits solemnly._ Danny is scary dude ;)

_Jason turns his head, slowly, robotically, to look at Danny with one good eye._ Now onto the second box of tissues :'(

_And Danny starts crying. _OMF THAT JUST MADE THE WHOLE THING SO MUCH WORSE!

I gathered my thoughts and used tissues as the credits rolled and an advert for a new comedy show aired on the TV.

I then ran back across the street to my cousins birthday party.

It was only a birthday party; like I was going to leave Danny in such a needy time.

But I returned, the house was practically thumping with the heavy drum beat on whatever chart-y techno music I didn't listen to (I listen to Indie Music, I prefer Noah and the Whale and Del Amitri et cetera). I love whatever music Fang and the other cast of To Live love; Fang likes indie, Iggy loves jazz, Max likes pop-punk kind of thing, due to the obsessive likings of her sister, Ella and Angel is a straight-up gangster rap kinda girl. Nudge loves a bit of everything with a little pop-rock and high school musical on the side and Gazzy is just too involved with his horror movies and video games to have a particular interest in a particular genre of music.

My cousin, Adam, walked up to me and hugged me enthusiastically.

"It feels like I haven't seen you for ages!" He said in my ear, _trying_ to talk over the pulsing music.

"That's because you haven't. It's been 4 months." I answered. He laughed and pulled a friend over by his arm.

"This is Dean. He has a huge crush on you." Adam winked. Dean punched him. I doubt his words bore any truth.

"I don't!" Dean argued. See?

"Whatever. He wanted me to introduce you. Have fun but not _too_ much fun." Adam sauntered off. This is why I haven't seen him for so long; he's a dick.

"How much has he had to drink?" I asked Dean. He was quite hot. Maybe even an 8 on the Fang scale?

"Surprisingly, not much. Which makes us wonder what he's like when he has had too much." Dean shrugged. I laughed. He had dark hair that swung over his bright blue eyes. He was quite tall, but most guys are tall compared to me and my 5'4".

"You wanna get out of here?" Dean asked.

I nodded. "My house is just across the street." We left the party quickly and headed back to mine.

Then I realised I couldn't take him into my room without him knowing my obsession with Fang, or me having to explain my obsession for posters of loads of random things that cover all my Fang photos.

And the signed life-size cut-out I bought from the merchandise website.

"Do you mind if I just go tidy my room before you come up? It's a bit of a mess." I lied hastily.

"Sure thing." He smiled, sitting on the couch. I ran upstairs into my room, which is _far_ from messy, just saying, and ran to my cut out, picking Fang up and going to shove him in my closet.

Then I thought.

Why am I changing for Dean? He's not Fang! They only person I'd _ever_ change for it Fang!

Screw this.

I marched back downstairs, cut-out under my arm, and back to Dean.

I stood Fang next to me and Dean's eyes widened.

"There's one thing you should know about me if you do, or do not, have a crush on me. I love Fang Valentine. Some call it unhealthy. But I'm not going to change that for anyone." Dean just sat there motionless. "So?"

"I-I'm going to go now." And then he ran from my house?

Then I noticed that my brother had stuck a Darth Vader mask over Fang's face.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**I know it's been ages but, ya know, it's hard to write perfect comedy ;)**

**I'm kidding, I'm kidding!**

**Some of you took the whole 'I hate writing this' to the wrong extreme.**

**I LOVE writing the commentary to the episode's, as it's just like what I'm like when I'm watching Jonas or Doctor Who or something, but it's the bulk of MFV's life that I can't think of that I struggle to write. I'm concentrating very hard on this fic though and pinkcatheaven has already given me an idea for next chapter :)**

**Reviews are love…?**

**xo**


	20. Episode 85 To Miss

**Tilly and I have started a collaborated account called PinkRubberDirection (link on mine and Tilly's profile but search it; there's not going to be anything else like it) and we've got a new story up and we'd love it if you all read and reviewed? It's called Words of Voyagers :)**

_Bracing himself on his bed before standing up, Jason_ _ignores Danny's wavering, trying-to-help arms. Jason's eye went in the car crash, not his legs - he can walk fine, thank you very much._ How did he come out with just one eye blinded? Surely he'd have some bruising or something?

_"Where do you want to go today?" Danny asks as he takes small steps next to Jason. They make their way out of the hospital room that is now littered with 'Get Well Soon!' cards, ranging from pink teddies to talking monkeys featuring on the cover. _OH MY GOD MY ONE HAD A PINK TEDDY AND A MONKEY TALKING TO EACH OTHER ON THE COVER! It didn't. But I will not make one that fits the credentials.

_"Can we grab a soda? Like old times," Jason nudges Danny with his elbow, both of them smiling as they remember their times at college, where they had first met. _N'aaww I remember the photo shoot they had to back that up in one of the older episodes :')

_Danny is already fishing in his pocket for spare change. "Sure. What do you want? Lemonade? Cola?"_ I want a cola now.

_Jason shakes his head, the smile never leaving his pale face. "I'm going for the ginger ale."_ WHOA! Hold up, what?

_Stopping short, Danny looks at Jason with wide eyes. "No way."_ Danny agrees with me.

_"Yes way."_ That's so cheesy :')

_"Ginger ale? You... We... Not since the Incident of '98!"_ ZOMG SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW ABOUT TO LIVE! I'm ashamed :( What's the incident of '98!

_Jason nods. This was what he had missed about Danny - the way they always knew what the other was thinking. Michelle always joked that the two of them had a bromance going on._ I love Janny 3

_Suddenly, he feels sick._Michelle_. He misses her. No-one will tell him where she is, and even Danny changes the subject every time her name is mentioned._ NO! This episode was happy until this :( To Live is so depressing recently.

_He sees the vending machines at the end of the corridor, and starts for it, Danny nattering on about the Incident of '98 in the background. But then something, something, makes Jason turn his head to the right._ How do I know I'm not going to like this?

_And he sees her. Lying, in the hospital, her corkscrew curls splayed out behind her. He smiles fondly as he thinks how much she would hate her hair to be in that state._ NO! NO NUDGE! This is so sad :( I know it's not true but I never thought I'd see Michelle like this :'(

_People always say that sleeping people look either peaceful or restless, but she's neither. Just... Sleeping._ She looks dead! :(

_Ignoring Danny's hesitance, Jason walks forward in a dreamlike state, stepping to her side._ :'( Where have those tissues gone? OH MY GOD Get me a new packet :'(

_He sits down._ _And he waits for her to wake up. _THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! I mean, what a boyfriend, eh? I want a boyfriend like Jason :( Fang?

But in other, vaguely unrelated, news; I got my physics exam back today.

I got 84% though my teacher told me I need to focus on the topic asked in the question; personally I don't know how I deviated.

For example;

_**If a light is shone through a green filter onto a red surface, what colour will the red surface appear?  
**__Black. Fang's favourite shirt is his red Red-Sox one and if I had 3D glasses on 1) it'd look really weird 2) it would look more red through the red side and purple through the blue side._

I don't know how I deviated at all. I answered and I gave an example. It was only worth one mark but I went the extra mile! I should have got at least 3 marks for that question! I'll be perfectly honest; I was insulted. I mean, c'mon it's just showing me extreme knowledge of physics and To Live!

I still got the mark though.

I got 89% on this exam, just saying!

But my teacher made a point of saying I put a lot of irrelevant information and that I'd do better if I kept to answering the question exactly as it's set.

I don't really care that much; I'll make To Live references as I please.

_**If a shoe's pressure on the ground depends on the surface area and the mass exerted on the ground, would a heeled shoe or a trainer shoe have a stronger pressure?  
**__Well, Nudge loves her heels, Angel is more into pumps and Max is a very converse sort of girl. When meeting them at various events, they have all in turn trod on my toe and I can honestly say heels exert more pressure on the ground. This is because of the smaller surface area and the more directed weight on the ground._

I got full marks for this question; but the two lines provided where nowhere _near_ enough for the answer that I gave! I mean it was so full and even included a personal encounter with each shoe! I mean, surely that deserves extra credit?

I'm so proud; I hardly even revised for this exam! I evidently showed that I already had it all stored up here *taps forehead* *prods forehead too hard* *has finger shaped bruise on forehead*.

Just think if there was a To Live exam; that studying would be awesome! Just re-watching old episodes of To Live and taking notes on the most amazing show ever! I not only know the cast, I know all the crews names and I'm working on learning the extras.

I know, I'm not a very good fan girl sometimes but I'm working on being as good as the top ones.

Though, Fang has told me I'm his biggest fan so, I can't argue with him now can I?

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**I love how most of the reviews are anonymous from 'Fang', 'Max', 'Nudge' etc :')**


	21. Episode 86 To Tattoo

**Okay, so thinking that I might delete this made me think that I would not be defeated by a slightly difficult story so I'm getting back into it a little :L**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed asking me not to stop; I really was honoured. I've decided that I'm going to change the format of the chapters slightly; I'll do the commentary of the episode as that's the easiest bit to write and I'll comment on what happens to Max/Fang in that chapters but, depending on whether I have any ideas, I might not write anything about MFV specifically. Unless you guys can think of anything for me.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike, AngelRulesTheWorldWeLiveIn, PurpleTea88, The WolfCat, imsaipale – thank you for encouraging me to continue :) Oh, and of course Fang, however reluctant ;)**

_Lily waits for Danny to come back from visiting Jason, which, admittedly, will probably take a while. No doubt they are currently laughing at some stupid boy joke that probably is not funny to anyone else._ I find it easier to just laugh along and pretend you understand; when everyone thinks you're insane it's a lot harder to pull boys. If they think you think the same way as them it opens a lot of windows.

_She sighs. She misses her; Michelle, the bubbly, motherly friend who every seemed to think was invulnerable._ NO! SHUSH! I MISS MICHELLE TOO! This is all so hard to cope with *reaches for 3rd tissue*

_Seems that she's not invulnerable – in fact, she's pretty vulnerable. _*whimpers*

_Lily subconsciously rubs the discreet heart on her hip. She still remembers getting it..._ Oh not a flashback. The flashback's on To Live a normally irrelevant in situations like this. The only time they're relevant is when they are for the crimes Danny and Lily and trying to solve and then it's all CSI-y and cool but this is just weird.

"_Michelle!" Lily squeals as her friend drags her into the scary-looking tattoo parlour. It's an old-fashioned building, at least one hundred years old, revamped into a funky tattoo parlour. Apparently, Michelle has spent the past few days checking out the tattoo parlours in the area, getting to know the artists themselves, their receptionists, the tattoos they've created._ OH NO I DON'T LIKE THIS FLASHBACK! *grabs another tissue* It reminds me of Michelle too much :(

"_You should get a butterfly," Michelle muses as they sit in the waiting room. Lily can hear the buzzing sound of the torture instruments also known as tattoo needles._ Is Michelle deaf or something? I can't even walk past tattoo parlours, not since that one that messed up my Mom's shoulder.

"_I don't want to anymore," Lily feels queasy. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea._ Is it weird that I'm finding Lily's awkwardness funny? It's probably more Michelle's obliviousness; she doesn't have a clue about Lily's hilarious facial expression.

_Michelle shakes her head. "You are not backing out of this. I won't let you."_ Aah, she's not oblivious; just ignoring her. She's very determined is our Michelle; Lily will be getting that tattoo. And since this is a flashback we all know she does get the tattoo eventually which brings me back to the point that most of these flashbacks are irrelevant.

"_Sure you will. Well, you won't have a choice because I'll faint and then the ambulance will come and then Danny will be really mad at you because I was going to cook him curry tonight, but I can't because I'll be weak from passing out!" _Lily seems to be over thinking things. I do that a lot. It's one of the reasons that I'm classed as weird at school. Because I over think things. The 'To Live' plotline mostly.

_Her friend gives her an odd look. "Has anyone told you you're a little bit loopy sometimes?"_ Yes Michelle they have. Oh, wait, I'm not on the show yet.

"_Once or twice."_ 'You're loopy Lily'. That's three times! ;)

"_Strange, that."_ I do love Michelle and her awesome raised eyebrows and sarcastic tone!

_And then the tattoo artist arrived and everything passed like a blur of blood and ink in Lily's mind. Back in the present, she wishes Michelle were awake to remind her. _Blood? I'm pretty sure not all that many people _bleed_ at the tattoo parlour?

Except my Mom. This, again, refers me to my aforementioned point about her shoulder getting messed up. She had to get stitches. It was gross.

And now to watch Fang and Max's _first_ interview together. I've already seen it of course; I was there when it was filmed. But I can always watch the brilliance of Fax again can't I?

The presenter made me laugh; Nick Lopez. Except, he had a lisp, so it sounded more like Lopeth. This then started an internal debate about why lisp has an s in it considering that's the letter that people with lisps can't say and then I got into why 'stutter' doesn't have any letters that are a struggle for people with a stutter and then I thought maybe they do struggle with T and then I couldn't stop talking with a lisp for the rest of the day.

Blame Nick.

It was a really cute interview; full of sappy 'I love him because' by Max and countered by 'I love her because' by Fang.

A lot of you may think that I am incredibly jealous of Max, and at first I was, but I have developed a couple's crush on these two because they are so darn cute. Like, Michelle and Jason cute. Now _that_'_s_ cute.

I waited at the backdoor for Fang and Max to come out, like all the other fangirls, but the difference is Fang came over to me with a sigh and signed my To Live autograph book (my Fang one's full). Then Max laughed and made him take a picture with me after signing my autograph book too.

A few of the girls around me got very jealous but I just boasted that Fang had come to me before I screamed at him with all the other fangirls and they went home to cry themselves to sleep.

Is it weird that I feel a little bit smug about that?

_Until next episode,  
__Mrs Fang Valentine xo_


	22. Episode 87 To Wake

_She's falling._ I'm not going to like this episode. I need more tissues. Michelle's story is always more personal to my than everyone else's because I'm so close to Nudge now.

_Through blackness, through light, through shadows, through everything. _Don't fall Michelle. Unless it's onto a trampoline. Ohmygosh I bet that'd be so much fun!

_She's listening._ What, to my blabber about trampolines?

_To voices, familiar, strangers, soft, kind, harsh, low._ So not to my blabber about trampolines?

_She's hoping._ For a trampoline?

_That this hell will end, one way or another._ If you bounce up out of it **on a trampoline!**

_And then, after some period of time -she's lost count- she hears two voices, two that she knows. One's deep, one's light. _Trampoline salesmen. No, Jason and Lucy I presume.

"_Jason, you heard the doctors."_ Yep, Lucy. Wait, what? **What did the Doctor say?** Unless it was about trampoline's I don't think I want to know.

"_I know." _I don't!

"_She might never wake-" _**NO DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE LUCY!**

"_I know! Okay?"_ Well said Jason; shut her up.

"_Fine. But you can't keep her in limbo forever..."_ YES WE CAN!

"_Watch me." _You fight for her Jason. He's so determined bless him :')

_She decides to wake up. Just like that, and suddenly, her eyes are opening, and she's looking into brilliant blue eyes, that go from blurry to focused in a heartbeat. She likes those eyes – they're rather pretty. She can almost see her own eyes reflected there._ I've discovered, since moving on from my Fang obsession (to my Fax obsession) that guys with blue eyes are ridiculously cute!

_And then he's shouting, calling, yelling for help, and she wants him to stop, because he's looking away from her, and she can't see his blue eyes anymore, and she's just realised that one of them is lighter than the other and she wants to see all the differences and all the similarities but then he's looking at some beside her, and she's following his gaze. _Aaw she likes blue eyes too! And he's still blind :(

_Heart rate: 60 beats per min. _Is that good or bad?

_Heart rate: 70 beats per min. _Is that good or bad?

_Heart rate: 86 beats per min. _Is that good or- I think it's bad.

_Heart rate: 102 beats per min._ Is she jumping on a trampoline?

_Heart rate: 132 beats per min._ I think this is very bad.

_And then he's looking at her, and she's looking at him, and then the nurses swarm in and the doctors and then she's back to falling. _Yep, it was bad. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the trampolines…

Oh well that's another box of tissues done. And the strange desire to go use our trampoline.

MAX AND FANG BROKE UP! :'(

I cried for hours. Which is longer than when I found out they were dating. Which is weird. But then again it's me. So I daren't question my sanity anymore.

If we're being perfectly honest, I didn't cry for hours, it just sounds more fan girlie and obsessive. I cried for about ten minutes and then realised that there will now be _loads_ of drama and magazine articles with angsty Fax and that is almost as good as them as a couple.

Don't get me wrong, I am emotionally attached to the couple and would have cried for hours if it was possible, but without being repetitively told I can't stay hysterically upset. Plus, I had my phone under my desk at school when I found out, so I couldn't get upset immediately and by the time I got home the effect had worn off.

Speaking of school, I made a friend today. Which sounds really 1st grade like but still. She was new and my teacher, knowing I was perfectly happy in my own To Live world, thought I could be her 'buddy'. I'm sure this term died out in at least 3rd grade, but none the less I was to be this girls 'buddy'.

She got off to a good start when I saw a To Live badge scattered among others on the strap of her bag. She came over to me, smiling, and held her hand out, shaking mine enthusiastically as she introduced herself as Annie, short for Annabelle.

She seemed a nice enough person, and my first job was to take her on a tour of the school. This didn't take long because I got bored, she got bored and we discovered we're in all the same lessons so she'd learn by following me eventually anyway.

We sat on one of the smaller tables in the canteen and began to eat. I noticed her bag on the chair next to her and the badge jumped out at me again.

In a desperate attempt to start conversation, I asked her if she liked To Live.

She started spazzing out on me, saying her Mom only let her have one badge on her bag in an attempt to get her to be less obsessive about To Live.

This is when I knew this friendship was no longer just for her first day.

She told me about how she avidly followed a blog called 'MrsFangValentine' on twitter and every social networking website that she's a member of. I was honoured! She seemed slightly obsessed with me. So I let her talk; listening to her admiring talk of me.

"She's even more obsessed than me! She's been on line since she found out Fang was even in To Live after he was on the advert for shaving foam and she's so dedicated, I can only look up to her. I worry sometimes that I'm more obsessed with her than To Live you know what I mean?" She asked me excitedly.

"No, not really."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Because I am Mrs Fang Valentine…" I say quietly, wondering how alert her ears are too my name.

Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. I have a fan. *grins*

_Until next episode  
MrsFangValentine xo_


	23. Episode 88 To Dispair

**I'm feeling generous. Have another update. ;)**

_Danny's hand is clasped around his coffee. The other hand is entwined with Lily's, who is bouncing her knee up and down._ N'aaww! I know this would have been shot months ago but it's such a cute Fax moment!

"_Will you quit it?" Danny snaps suddenly. Her knee stills, and she looks away from him. He softens. "Sorry. It's just-"_ N'aaww! He's so cute when he's being gentlemanly.

"_I get it. We're all like that." Lily nods to where Gazzy is tapping his fingers on the plastic table. They're all fidgety – staying at a hospital for almost the whole of a week and a half gets to people._ BUT THERE'S ONLY 3 OF THEM THERE! Why hasn't Michelle miraculously recovered yet? :(

"_Jason and Lucy have been gone for a while," Danny observes. Lily squeezes his hand._ LANNY MOMENT! Lanny doesn't sound very good, but nothing was ever going to top Fax. Dily just sounds even WORSE!

"_I'm sure they're fine."_ Whenever someone says 'I'm sure they're fine' they end up having 2 limbs removed and half the skin on their stomach burnt off or something. Have I watched too many gory war movies?

"_I know," he affirms. "I don't know... I just feel like we need to stick together."_ I'LL STICK WITH YOU FANG! I think I need Danny as much as Danny needs me right now… *whimpers*

_She smiles without humour. "We can't be attached at the hip – anyway, we need space to deal with this."_ Why does Lily always have to be so reasonable?

"_Yeah, but with Michelle gone... it's like a link of the chain is missing."_ MICHELLE ISN'T GONE DANNY SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

_Suddenly, Angel comes skidding into the canteen where the three sit despondently. "She's awake!" She exclaims between breaths. "Michelle's awake!"_ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! (never try saying that; it's impossible) YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

_They jump up, and follow her through corridors and wards until they reach the right room, bursting in to see a few of the doctors clearing away the equipment used to keep Michelle alive. Michelle herself is sitting up in her bed. Danny frowns slightly as he sees Jason standing by her bed, looking like his mind has been blown._ No. Mind blowing is bad. Mind fuck is cool, because it often involves something abnormally awesome and a :O face. BUT WHY IS JASON MIND BLOWN? *bottom lip quivers*

_Lily races to the other side of Michelle. "Michelle! Oh my gosh, you're awake! Shall I fill you in on what's happened? There hasn't been much really..." She trails off as she sees Jason's frantic expression. "What's the matter...?" _Just tell me already. I wish the To Live management was more lenient about what details they released; I've heard _nothing_.

"_I don't remember you," Michelle looks pathetic as she speaks to Lily, who is now frozen. "Sorry, but I have no idea who you are."_ "BUT I REMEMBER MRS FANG VALENTINE." Yeah, she totally said that.

I know this is weird, but I have had to force Nudge to go on webcam with me to prove she's still alive because the images of Michelle half-dead have scarred me that much.

This is probably bad, but I think I'm becoming more attached to Michelle/Nudge than I am to Fang/Danny or even Lily/Max. I still love Max; she's so innocent and still getting used to the whole fame thing. It's cute. And I still love how Fang looks some calm and relaxed and, well, _cool_, even when picking up Max (the dog) and Tizzie's poo when he's walking aforementioned dogs in his shades, surfer shorts, sleeveless white shirt and flip flops I mean; eugh, he looks like a god!

But my friendship with Nudge is unreal; Fang is still a celebrity to me but Nudge is just a person. Like a best friend. But Annie has also become a rather close friend of mine. After she got over the initial shock of meeting me (which was weird, but good preparation for when I'm a famous actress I s'pose) we became really close.

She comes round mine every Friday to watch To Live (I don't go round hers; 1) she prefers my house and 2) I need to have my stock of tissues and happy Fang photos to keep me going).

But this week Annie didn't come round, she had to go to some cousin's wedding. She said she didn't want to go but she couldn't get out of it. I went on IM with Nudge while it was on instead and it was quite interesting because she was watching it too and she says she doesn't often watch because watching herself on TV was weird but her reactions to what happens on screen was hilarious. I think she was almost as emotionally attached as me. The difference is, she _knows_ what's going to happen but she still won't tell me what's going to happen.

It's depressing.

I'll tell you what's _more_ depressing. FANG IS LEAVING TO LIVE! :( This time I really did cry for hours, trying not to imagine Jason and Josh going for booze nights on their own, Lily not having Fang to support her when times get hard, Michelle not being able to pick at his hygiene and blabber in his ear while he wishes he was someone else and Lucy, oh Lucy, well he won't have anyone to set him straight, he won't have anyone to tease that'll either take is like a man/woman or file an official complaint against him and threaten to take him to court. We know she's making it up but Danny seems to believe it. If Danny is not there To Live is almost not worth watching anymore. It's, it's hard to say and I hate to admit it but it's true.

But in slightly happier news, Max auditioned for a new role in another movie. She turned up at the audition when her agent had already sent her tape in. I felt sorry for her, though I'm intrigued to know what's going on with Andy.

I hate to admit it, but I owe the knowledge about the tape and the audition mishap to my cousin, Lissa, who I'm sure I've mentioned before as Max's PA. But I would have found out another way if she didn't tell me anyway. I _can_ find information without her, 'kay?

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_


	24. Episode 89 To Leave

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TO LIVE :') memories (L)**

_Danny smiles at her. It's New Year's Eve, and he gets to kiss Lily, in public, without her pulling away, grimacing about how gross public displays of affection are._ FAX PDA IS SO MUCHBETTER THAN NORMAL PDA!

_It's seven minutes to midnight, and the whole gang are collected in the living room. Michelle is sitting next to Jason, and without even noticing it, she sub-consciously curls just a little bit into Jason's side. He doesn't react, knowing she'd realise and flinch away, and he wants her to stay like this as long as possible. _THAT'S SO RIDICULOUSLY CUTE IT'S INSANE! I HAVE TOLD NUDGE, _REPEATEDLY_, THAT HER AND IGGY SHOULD GO ABOUT, BUT DOES SHE LISTEN? Of course not.

_He plans to kiss her at midnight. Part of him says it'll just be for memory-regaining purposes, but there's another part of him that just wants to kiss her._ I already mentioned cute, I feel the need to say it again; THEY'RE SO CUTE!

_Jason sees, out of the corner of his eye, Danny picking up his phone, and talking into it. Jason frowns as Danny does, and he watches Danny go into the kitchen to carry on the conversation. Lily's too busy watching the TV with Michelle and Lucy and Josh to notice Danny's departure. Jason turns his head to see what they're watching._ This looks bad. FANG'S LEAVING. THIS CAN'T BE IT. I don't think they'd kill him off, purely for fear of a 50 page essay from me, but what if he drops his phone in the sink or something and goes to pick it up and get electrocuted and his hand falls off or something? OH MY GOD DON'T DROP YOUR PHONE DANNY!

_His eyes widen. Some character from some sitcom is getting married to another character. The girl is walking down the aisle, and she's looking at her husband-to-be with a blinding grin. _I'll be honest Jason, I DON'T CARE! Then again, I did think that was going to be dirty and he'd end up recoiling and seeing everyone else's disgusted faces. Eew.

_He turns to see Michelle's face frozen. She swivels her face to meet his gaze. And she mouths, 'I remember,' and then he's leaning forward and kissing her like he life depends on it, even though there's still three minutes to go until midnight._ ! MICHELLE'S BACK!

_Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Danny says into his phone, "Yeah. Okay. When shall I leave?"_ Never. Don't give us the choice Danny or we'll never let you go. Well, maybe for bathroom breaks but I'm guarding the door!

_And Lily stands frozen in the doorway, about to tell him the good news, but it has been replaced by worse news, much worse news, that is apparent from the phone call she's been listening to discreetly – Danny's moving to Miami._ What good news? What's the good news that I've missed? I don't see _any_ good news in Danny moving to Miami. OH MY FANG DANNY'S MOVING TO MIAMI! Wth? Is this some jab at CSI:Miami by the writers? I know Logan only like CSI:NY and that inspired him calling the lead in his spy/detective show Danny with inspiration from the Messer form in NY.

Yeah, Logan's my mate ;)

All the girls on twitter get all jelly like when I get tweets from 'im ;)

Yeah, I can talk chav. Get over it.

Fang follows me thought. And he only follows 26 people. He only did it so I'd get rid of the virus that means I can send him 300 tweets an hour begging him to follow me. His mentions, quite literally, exploded. It wasn't even a virus, I just sat copying, pasting and tweeting :). I had 2 computers open just so I could tweet more often, tweeting again while the other one was loading.

He was very pleased.

I have a few thousand followers on twitter, because Fang follows (obviously) and because I'm such a big fan base and get so much information that I can tell all my adoring followers. My bio is pretty damn awesome.

_DEDICATED. Not obsessive. No #1 Fan of Mr Fang Valentine. I don't follow back, but I offer information of Fang's exact whereabouts. And I have his number._

If I followed back I'd miss Fang's tweets, I'm don't have twitter to watch all the people I would follow retweet all my information. Yes, I am following more than one person. I follow Max, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Logan, Jeb, JJ, Dylan, Bridget and my Mom. My Mom made me follow her. Meh.

Of course I follow other people too, but I'm not naming them all. Just the ones relevant to 'To Live'.

Though I don't follow many other people.

And this is where it gets juicy; Max and Dylan MIGHT have a think going on.

I presume not because Dylan's clingy and Max dated _Fang_; her standards are higher than his ex-PA. I met Dylan; he asked if I wanted his autograph because he works for Fang. I answered with 'That's like asking for my autograph because I'm friends with Nudge'. He's far too forward and annoys me.

I think he tried to tell me Max was his girlfriend that day too. Angel told me he's tried to flirt with everyone in the main cast. He's tried to gain the friendship of Iggy and Gazzy too. He's irritating. What I'm worried about, is that he'll turn to 'To Live's biggest fan next. I don't intend to let him get past my imaginary barrier of Fang-ness.

Then again he might not try to be my friend.

He doesn't like Fang.

I do.

I'd end up hitting him.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**MFV has twitter! MFangValentine ;) go follow her girlies ;) MrsFangValentine had too many characters :( Any suggestions on what else her name could be?**

**I'm going to be updating these chapters as soon as I finish writing them. I'm rewarding myself by allowing myself to write other fics :L I'm cool 8)**


	25. Episode 90 To Break

_The first few weeks are the hardest for Lily. Phone calls aren't the same, especially when Danny's voice sounds different over the poor connection. Almost every conversation ends with Lily fighting back tears while Danny tells her that they can make it work._ Gah :'( I'm crying already :(

_Eventually, Lily can't stand it anymore._ NEITHER CAN I!

_"I can't, Danny!" She cries after another argument, tears freefalling down her cheeks. If Danny were here, he would be desperate to wipe them away, make them stop. But he's not, so it's up to Lily to be independent now. "I can't do this anymore! We're through, okay?"_ I thought I wanted to hear these words, more than anything. Turns out I don't. Turns out it's like a thousand knives stabbing me in the back. Or maybe not _that_ bad but you know, it's hurts okay?

_She slams down the phone. She doesn't expect it to ring back, because it's too late for a revisited conversation to make any difference._ *bawls her eyes out more than she ever has before*

_Sometimes long-distance relationships can work. But when those two people in the relationship have lived together for half a year, it's so hard not to see their face every single day._ That's how'd I'd feel if Fang ever left movies. Or died. Or something. Because I see his face every day.

_Lily slumps down in the sofa that once was home to endless movie marathons that were always interrupted by endless make-out moments. She knows Danny feels the same way about their now-over relationship - she could hear it every time the phone rang and it was his voice on the other end of the line._ THIS IS SO RIDICULOUSLY SAD! Surely the first episode of the new season would be happier?

_She doesn't even want comfort, as masochistic as it sounds. She needs this night to wallow in self-pity, to wish her life better._ I'll comfort Fang then. I mean Danny. *cough cough* at least he'll appreciate it.

_If she's honest with herself..._ nah, lies are alright sometime.

_She misses him already._ SO DO I LILY! SO DO I!

_But it's too late - he's gone, and she doubts very much that he's coming back._ NO! THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE.

Do you know how much fun I've had writing my ways of bringing Danny back? I put them on my blog and all my followers think I should be the head writer of To Live too.

Speaking of blogs, I can pride myself in saying I've never followed Dylan's, however I have visited it to add to my list of Fang characteristics and occasionally have had a look at the more recent Max side of things.

Okay, I've never SUBCRIBED to Dylan's blog, but I do steal information frequently. BUT THAT'S ALLOWED BECAUSE I WOULDN'T BE A GOOD FANGIRL IF I DIDN'T KNOW EVERY SINGLE LAST DETAIL ABOUT FANG'S LIFE.

I bet Dylan's gay. He only asked Max out so he looks less gay. He probably has a crush on Fang. I mean, who _wouldn't_? If I was a guy, I'd turn gay for some of that.

I think Dylan has his own fan base actually. Some people think he's hot but he _really_ isn't. That's like comparing Fang to Iggy; Iggy would be ugly compared to the greatness that is Fang. This is why I don't often compare the two because I would _never_ want to call Iggy ugly; he's just too sweet to put such a cruel name too.

Gazzy doesn't even factor into this equation because he's younger than Fang and Iggy so he's comparably to people like, err, I don't know Zac Efron. They're about the same age. Gazzy is almost as fit as Zac but doesn't play an innocent Disney basketball player so doesn't have his shirt off as much.

But I found the pictures from the Calvin Klein shoot. They may not have used the photos in the latest catalogue but I found them.

I'm not a stalker; I'm _not_ a stalker…

I got another email from Logan Hunter, To Live's head writer today. Every time he contacts me I think he's finally going to award me my spot on the To Live writing panel, but no. My blog followers think that spot should already be mine! But no, it's not yet. I don't think there even is any spots open on the writing panel. But I'd settle for an apprenticeship or something.

I should probably finish school first; get some qualifications and all that. But Logan's been round my house so I'm sure he'd like to hire me.

He came round the house to discuss my Fang-stalking but that's irrelevant. He also managed to get my full name but HE ALSO PERSUADED FANG THAT HE SHOULDN'T GET A RESTRAINING ORDER so he's a great bloke really.

But the contents of his email was actually kind of strange.

He's starting a magazine for To Live and wants me to write a synopsis of each episode and my thoughts on it, though he practically begged me to be unbiased towards Danny or any other 'hot' character. Yes, he put it in inverted commas. I think I could do that. I guess. But that's pressure to write well. And deadlines. I don't do well with deadlines. My blog is a mass of apologies for not posting things on time.

Then I'm like WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! If you were true To Live fans you'd wait. Grr. GIMME TIME FANGIRLIES. And then I get all defensive and shiz. Then they get all 'We love you really' and I'm like 'N'AAWW' and my blogging session ends there because I happy dance round the room get dizzy and fall on the floor.

Interesting, right?

Anyway, Logan said I needed parental permission anyway and we're moving to LA next week but he said he won't expect me to reply for a while anyway. Which is good. Because I'll forget.

Well, how can you forget something like this?

**I do not know where half my ideas come from. Credit for NEXT chapter goes to Tilly. Because she is a legend of ideas.**

**REVIEW.**

**Loves you alls.**


	26. Episode 91 To Accept

"_How are you? Really," Lucy is all business as she, Michelle and Lily sit in the coffee shop together._ I'm very sad actually Lucy because FANG HASN'T- *cough*cough* I mean, DANNY HASN'T COME BACK YET!

_Lily blushes. "Better. I still worry about him – his safety – but at least I'm not worrying that he's found another woman who is sleeping soundly next to him while he answers my calls."_ That proves that she _does_ worry that he's found another woman who is sleeping soundly next to him while he answers her calls, but she's not going to admit it to Lucy and Michelle. Again I imagine. I think they're all a little fed up. I would be.

_Lucy laughs at that, while Michelle pulls a face. "He wouldn't do that." While she realises that Danny was the one to leave Lily, her loyalty is still divided between the two._ Well it's not like they hate each other if they're still answering each other's calls… I'm not being bitter. It's Danny-Withdrawal-Symptoms.

_Lily sighs, sagging in her wooden chair. Her chin comes dangerously close to the foam on the top of her latte. "I know. Didn't stop me worrying, though."_ And that's why To Live is not a comedy. There are so many slight alterations that could make it one. Just exaggerate the characters more. Nothing will stop her worrying until he's back in their apartment though, will it?

_There's a morose silence after that, until Lucy asks Lily, "How's work? By yourself, I mean." Michelle shoots Lucy a look for her bluntness, but Lily doesn't seem to mind._ Lucy's always been blunt. It's part of her job. To find the answers to prove her client innocent. Even if he or she is not innocent. But Lucy's amazing. If I stole a candy bar from the corner shop, Lucy would make it so the guy behind the till in the stupid red and white stripy hat thought he'd been imagining things and has an opticians appointment booked.

"_I'm supposed to be finding a replacement by the end of the week, but..." She trails off._ BUT she won't hire anyone unless it's Danny. She's annoying me now. Is this what I look like to other people?

"_But what?" _I hate to say it but Lucy and Michelle are a bit dim sometimes. Lucy's supposed to be able to read people really well isn't she?

"_But no-one's really..." Lily sighs. "No-one's Danny. And I know I'm not going to find another Danny, but I can't help but wait for one."_ Not one, him. I guess I understand, but it's not me. So I will never sympathise.

_Michelle pulls a face as she takes a sip of her cappuccino. "This is disgusting."_ Probably because they left it too long nattering.

_Lucy laughs. "You're both perfectionists."_ Says Lucy? Really?

_Her two companions exchange an incredulous look. "What? Like you can talk!"_ They agree with me :)

_She sticks out her tongue. "Okay, fine – we're all perfectionists. Just wait until a home-made disease wipes out half the world; we'll thrive in the new world."_ Hell to the yeah!

_Michelle and Lily roll their eyes. Lucy always had liked a good conspiracy theory._ Don't we all? ;) Haha

ANYBODY WANT MORE NEWS ON LOGAN?

No? Well, okay then… I'M KIDDING I know you all do ;)

I told him in my latest email that I was moving to LA and I gave him the address on the off chance that he might bring a house warming gift, a cactus or something.

He didn't get an agent to bring a cactus. No, he brought us his own cactus! LOGAN HUNTER CAME TO MY NEW HOUSE!

He also helped me discover something mildly disturbing about my brother.

He has a shrine in his room. Not for Star Wars or Star Trek (I still don't know the difference or the off side rule in soccer) BUT FOR ANGEL SUMMERS!

He knows she has an obsession with pears, he knows she likes Beyoncé and Kelly Rowland because of their powerful voices and he knows she's 5 foot 3 and a half but round it up to 4 so she feels taller. He has photocopies of _all_ my posters that she features in and he's printed a grand total of 34 pictures of her.

THIRTY FOUR!

All under his bed. He has one of those bunk beds with a mini-office underneath (I know, mature right?) and it has a huge cupboard, which is where his Angel shrine resides.

_He's a guy!_ Guys don't get THAT obsessive over girls! We can't compare him to me because I have hundreds of posters of Fang and I'm a fanGIRL! _GIRL!_ Not **boy**! But it did make me realise that I might look that creepy stalkerish to other people, so when I start decorating my room, I'm going to keep it sane and make more scrapbooks of Fang.

So Logan and I decided my brother's _weird_ obsession would make a good feature in the first issue of the To Live magazine.

**Teenage boy has unhealthy obsession with 'To Live' Angel Summers**

We can get Angel to comment on it! I bet she'll either be honoured or creeped out. Probably both.

Though, I bet I'll have a shouting match with him later to try and keep his obsession a secret.

Logan spent all day at my house. We brainstormed ideas for the magazine and he told me why he chose me rather than any other obsessive To Live viewer.

"You _are_ the fan base of To Live; I looked at your stats – you have almost as many hits as we have viewers. You more than anyone else will know what the people want and can help us shape this to what people will want to buy."

I thought this was a ridiculously sweet. Then he gave me this little plaque thing.

_To Live's Biggest Fan 2011_

Is what it read. This is when I hugged Logan Hunter.

_He'd given me an __**award**__ for being a fangirl._

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS :O Well I really want to finish it. And I have a little surprise next chapter.**


	27. Episode 92 To Restart

**SURPRISE! (whatever you want to call her) features in this chapter! She is the Logan Hunter of To Live. Bow down to her. This chapter will be extra-long. I promise XD**

"_Lily, I'm not messing around here," the Director of this establishment warns. Lily avoids his eyes, picking at her nails._ She looks like she's being told of in the principal's office or something :L

"_I know, but..." She doesn't actually have anything to say after that 'but', so she trails off. The Director gives her a look that she avoids successfully._ How does she know that the Director is giving her a look if she's successfully avoiding it?

"_You have a week."_ Sounds like an ultimatum. IF YOU DON'T FIND A REPLACEMENT I WILL EAT YOU. But I prefer carrots. And potatoes. So find a replacement.

_She begins to protest. "What? But, that's not enough time-"_ I swear that's long enough? A week is long enough for me to write a whole new post for my blog so it's long enough to find a new partner.

"_I've had enough of your excuses!" He exclaims. In his expensive and expansive office, Lily feels like a kitten facing up to a tiger. She wants to nod, and just find a crappy replacement who'll bug her non-stop, but it'll make the Director happy._ I like tigers. They're stripey. Why doesn't she hire Dylan? He's a crappy replacement for Fang/Danny who bugs her non-stop but would make the Director happy.

_Then she remembers Danny._ HOW COULD SHE FORGET?

_She straightens her back. "Well, sir, I won't hire some-one who's not going to be right for the job – that would just be stupid."_ It would. But watching someone bumble about on screen and being scared when bullets are fired and they're trying to catch a criminal. Or whatever it is they do.

"_So would talking back to me," he threatens._ Grawr. I don't like this man. He's creepy.

_Her jaw sets. She suddenly realises that, either way, the Director will end up choosing Danny's replacement. So, channelling the Danny-ness inside of her, she replies, "You choose then. I'm not going to find some-one up to my standard, so you may as well choose now. It'll save us both a week."_ She's so cheeky! How rude. I sound like my great aunt. Ignore all that.

_The Director leans back in his chair, almost looking pleased with her answer. "Okay then."_ I think he was leading her into saying that.

"_So, I'll see you tomorrow? Or will you need longer to-"_ Well she should use the time she has alone before someone else shares it with her.

_He cuts her off with, "I already have a candidate in mind." He presses a button on his corded phone. "Jessica, can you tell Will Chase to get in here?"_ Will Chase. It's a hot name. But I bet he's blonde and blue eyed; the anti-Fang. Which nobody wants.

"_Will do, Director," his receptionist's voice is slightly muffled by the phone._ Does he make everyone address him as Director? Imagine what it'd be like at home with his wife. No, scratch that. He's not married. He's one of those lonely grumpy old men that thinks women have all the faults in the world while he is perfect. Yeah, that's more like it.

_A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. "Come in!" The Director calls, and the door opens, revealing a man about Lily's age, brown hair swept off his face, green eyes looking hopeful yet not optimistic at the same time. _Brown hair, green eyes. Not what I expected. But it's a mousy brown and not a brilliant green that can pierce your heart (metaphorically), just a kinda hazy blue-green that doesn't even look like sea-green. And his hairs not _that_ long and swishy. Not as long and swishy as Fang anyway.

What? I was always going to compare him to Fang! Did you genuinely not see that coming!

"_You wanted to see me?" He asks. His voice is tinged with a slight British accent, and his Adam's apple bobs as he gulps – Lily notices he wears a white, crisp shirt underneath a casual suit that looks quite expensive._ Expensive suit. Nice. I mean, he could have been a bit more casual. Expensive suit is a bit try-too-hard. And that Adam's apple is rather large and very, well, bobby. And a SLIGHT British accent is as fit as an actual British accent. He's no Daniel Radcliffe.

"_Yes – Lily? Meet your new partner."_ I saw this coming, but really? _Him?_

Well he was more annoying than I thought he'd be. Of course, he was _never, __**ever**_ going to be as good as Fang but nobody could be. Unless Fang had a twin or something.

I need to make a list of bad things about Sam or I might explode.

_Cons – Sam Smith_

Not Fang.  
Mousy brown hair.  
Weak green eyes.  
Too feminine.  
Not Fang.  
Doesn't work out.  
Slightly curly hair – needs to straighten or curl. It's annoying when he's undecided.  
Not Fang.  
He's too wowed by showbiz, I mean, _get over yourself!_  
Sob story – c'mon, triplets? Don't use them to get fans you greedy prick!  
Too young – he's like a baby!  
And, well, I've not mentioned this before, but he's not Fang.

I can't think of anything else right now because I don't know enough about him and, to be honest, I don't intend on finding out more.

As I finished my list, my phone starting ringing (the theme of To Live, _Meant To Live_, by Switchfoot) and I saw it was Annie, my To Live buddy.

"Hey, did you see it?" She opened the conversation.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I? When would I ever _not_ watch it?" I questioned; did she not know me at all?

"Did you see that new guy?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "He was, just-"

"Amazing!"

"I was going to say terrible. What planet are you on?"

"The planet where Sam is ridiculously hot! And a really good actor."

"Since when? He's got weak green eyes and they're not that big. Plus his hair doesn't _quite_ reach his eyes and he's trying too hard." I argued. Well there's some more things for my list.

"No way! His eyes are _so_ cute and I love his hair at that length! It's much more open and friendly than Fang's hair."

"Get out of my life. Now." I hung up and deleted her contact. She will never be part of my life again. ANYONE WHO MENTIONS HER NAME IS SINNING BY THE TEN COMMANDMENTS OF FANG.__

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Okay, so Tilly didn't write much. But she was in the room. Does that count?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. xx**


	28. Episode 93 To Doubt

_The first thing Lily Sherlock knows about her new partner is that he has tea instead of coffee._ Oh my _god_ really? I know they said he had a slight British accent but really? Tea's just, _eugh_.

"_I lived with my grandparents for a year when I was fifteen – they introduced me to tea and I've never looked back." He tells her as they grab a drink before heading out to their first crime scene as a pair._ He should look back. Then he'll see a better job or discover he loves singing or something and leave so Fang can come back.

_Lily looks down at her own strong coffee with two sugars guiltily, before deciding that coffee is the American hot beverage._ Why be guilty? HE IS THE ONE IN THE WRONG LILY! I mean, c'mon, _tea?_

"_Do you have any experience in the field? Outside of the office, I mean."_ Lily probably should have asked this before her boss, whatever his name was, hired him but if he dies it's a good excuse to fire him.

_He smiles good-naturedly. "And yes – Detective Tennant had me under his wing before he..." Sam hesitates. "You know."_ What did Detective Tennant do? I know I sound uninterested in To Live; I'm not. I'm uninterested in Sam.

"_Before he decided to sell confiscated marijuana to some Mafia drug-lords," Lily finishes, having no sympathy for the cop-turned-bad. "Have you ever shot some-one?"_ Dick. That's Sam and Detective Tennant. If he hasn't shot anyone he can shoot himself and I genuinely wouldn't care. Unless the actor (whatever his name is) decides he is also suicidal and kills himself too; I'd feel a little bit guilty then. It wouldn't be my fault but I still would have wished it upon him and that's a little bit cruel I guess.

_He doesn't answer for a while, and while she is about to repeat her question, he answers, "I haven't killed anyone, if that's what you mean. I shot some-one in the leg once and in the chest another time."_ No, she _means_ have you shot anyone, like she asked. Death has nothing to do with it. The fact he hesitated for so long with his answer proves he is NOT good enough for standards like Danny's. I mean Lily too but Danny more, because he was there first.

_Internally, Lily scowls. When the times comes, she doesn't want her partner wavering in a shoot-out. But she doesn't say anything, for fear of patronising him._ Still got his feelings in mind; how the hell does she do that? Oh yeah, some writers write it and Max reads the line. I'm being very cynical today. It's called LOF syndrome. Lack of Fang syndrome. I think it's withdrawal symptoms. But he's been on a load of chat shows in his mysterious arrival of much more free time. I think he's been auditioning too but he's tweeting less so I can't come stalk him everywhere he goes now that I'm in LA too.

_She takes another sip of her coffee, while he takes a slurp of his tea_. Sip is remotely dignified, slurp is teenage boy like and gross.

Then again he LOOKS like a teenage boy so I can't moan.

I know I'm a teenage girl but I have to admit; I dig older guys. Hence; Fangsession. It's like an _ob_session but about Fang. Which makes it much more special and much more amazing.

YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHERE I WENT THIS WEEK! It was so beautiful I almost cried. But then I'd come across as really obsessive again and they'd make me sign the restraining order. I think Fang's a little worried now because I live so close. I only waited outside his house once!...

It was for 3 and a half hours and I _knew_ he'd come out for 2 reasons; 1) he'd want to tell me to go away in person rather than texting me it, though he did call me and 2) he'd have to walk his dogs Tizzy and Max.

He didn't come out but he did call me. I could see him looking at me through the net curtains (a little old lady but he said it was for remote privacy though I could see him pretty clearly) at where I was hiding in the bushes. I actually had a conversation with him. Until he came outside, ran across the road and told me to go away. I didn't scream or cry once! I was so proud.

ANYWAY! I went to the To Live set! Yes it was a competition in a magazine I got JUST so I could get the details about entering the competition. I entered 74 times. I WAS SO GLAD WHEN I WON!

I'm here. I'd been picked up this morning and I was now waiting outside Jeb's office. I could hear voices inside.

"And where do I-" Oh my god it was Max. I'd never talked to her before, not as in proper _conversation_. I'd screamed at her for autographs and stuff but never just talked. I knock, as instructed by the guy who escorted me here who is more than likely to 'politely' ask Jeb for extra payment for the squealing that accompanied picking me up. When Max had taken me for my tour of course.

"Come in!" Jeb called. Max sighed as she saw me. She looked tired. I wondered if I should asked if she's okay but decide against it when the only sounds that want to emit from my throat are high pitched on not really in word form.

"Chill, Cosette, chill. She's just Max Ride. No biggie." I whispered to myself, praying she didn't hear; that would ruin my calm exterior. Max turned to Jeb and although I couldn't see her expression, I knew it showed her true thoughts about me. I really hope it wasn't too bad.

"Is this Cosette the, erm, prize winner?" Max asked. I think she said something in the middle but I was so excited I missed it.

"Show her around the place, no photos, any autographs she wants, pay for her meal at the canteen and take her to editing for the preview. Tomorrow, she'll get the full treatment to be an extra, okay?" Jeb explained. _An extra?_ OH MY FANG. I can't believe I'm not allowed pictures though. I'm sure Nudge will be allowed to take some on her camera and let me put them on my blog, won't she?

"You got it," Max affirmed, standing up, smiling at me. She really it beautiful. "Hey Cosette. I'm Max Ride." She held out her hand and I took it hesitantly; she didn't want me to leave her alone. Not yet anyway.

"Hello." I greeted meekly, afraid the squeals would overtake me and allowed myself to smile uncontrollably instead. "I'm Cosette Valen-err…"

"Did you almost say Valentine?" Max asked me. Do you think Lissa hate introduced me as the crazy fan-girl? It sounds like LIssa. I've always hated her.

"No, I said Valen-_smith_. That's my name, Valen-smith." I answered uncertainly. Max disregarded the lie; I don't think she dwelled on whether it was truth or not. I am _that_ convincing it must have been very difficult for her to decipher. We walked out of Jeb's office and _made our way to the set!_ THE ACTUAL SET! Where Fang has made his home for 2 seasons. I bet he'll be round here somewhere, helping the writers plan his extravagant return.

"I like your name," Max said, starting conversation. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

I blushed and couldn't help but squeal a little bit; _Max Ride likes my name!_ "What, Cosette?" I laughed a little to cover my nerves. _What the hell else? Valensmith?_ I asked myself internally and cringe. "I hate it – I sound like something from like, George Washington times." Looking back on the event, I realise how stupid this makes me seem and I promise I'm more intelligent than this, but, c'mon, who was going to be in their top mental state with someone as high profile as Max?

"I'm taking you to the filming set now," Max tells me and I can't help but jump. I'm going to see somewhere that I've only ever seen through my TV set and Nudge's webcam!

"That's…" I could decide whether to sound really appreciative or keep in calm. "Cool, I guess. You know; whatever." I went with calm.

Max looks like she's battling with laughed. I'm making such a fool of myself! I would say 'I wish the ground would swallow me up' but I don't, because I love it here. But I do wish I had a time machine.

"And since Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy are filming a scene now, I was thinking that you could get their autographs."

"I already have them." I answer automatically before realising who I'm talking to and slamming my hand over my mouth. "Sorry. That was rude." I sound like some autistic kid; not able to understand social situations and having to state when I make a social mistake. I'm not an autistic kid I promise.

Max neutralises the appalled expressed on her face, trying to keep a calm atmosphere. "How do you have their autographs?" She asks. I open my mouth to respond but Max interrupts me. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"Just some internet sites." I answered, after a long hesitation. I paused again, wondering whether I was willing to reveal which sites and how much I paid for them. "Actually, you're right, you probably don't want to know." I concluded.

We arrive at the set and Max motions for me to be question with a finger on her lips. Not that I'd _dare_ interrupt during filming on To Live's set.

Nudge and Iggy are filming (Max mentioned Gazzy, I don't know _where_ he is. I froze, my mouth hanging open. "Oh, my _Fang_." Then my eyes dart to meet Max's, slightly panicked; I'm really here. Max didn't notice me anyway.

The scene Iggy and Nudge demonstrated was beautiful. I'm not sure what it meant but I knew that I could say I was there when it appears on TV. My hands clasp to my chest as the scene develops as I feel myself growing even more attached to the show.

"They'll be done in a minute." Max whispered and I shushed her; she was ruining the magic. As soon as the Director yells cut I can't help but run over to Nudge and finally meet her in person. Shrieking her name and Iggy's name, I hear Max jogging after me. She's probably cringing and rolling her eyes.

"Nudge! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! It's been an honour emailing you! I'm sorry I haven't replied yet, I mean, I spent 2 hours picking my outfit for today last night and then I had to prepare myself this morning! I mean, coming to the set of To Live is a big step in my life. So I like, watch the show all the time and I really love you two although I haven't met Fang, _yet_, Max will probably take me there next." I blabber. I notice Max wincing and wonder why; was there a draft? I bet she was shivering. I'm not that embarrassing am I?

"Cosette… I don't know how to tell you this… but, surely you've watched the episode where Danny left and therefore Fang left as well." Max tells me tenderly. I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"But Fang's still here, right? 'Cause he's coming back, _right_?" I question, my day spiralling rapidly downhill.

Max didn't look like she knew how to respond. Tears welled in the corner of my eyes and Nudge put her arm around me, leading me to her trailer, whispering comforting words and taking over Max's duties for the day.

**He's really gone.**

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER! MRS FANG VALENTIN APPEARS! She was really excited, Jeb she eternally in your debt for allowing her on set. **_**Even**_** when you found out it was her.**

**I have copied the dialogue exactly from the chapter and nicked some of the text as well but, you know, I'm lazy and writing about Tilly's writing. It's allowed, okay? AND THIS CHAPTER IS RIDICULOUSLY LONG JUST SO YOU GUYS GET THE **_**FULL**_** EXPERIENCE OF COSETTE'S DAY! I do it all for you :)**

**And I realised there's only 7 chapters left. As I can't be bothered to go see what happens in the last episode, there MAY be an epilogue like chapter but then I'll decide on that nearer the time. I shouldn't be so excited about finishing this but I am. I want to publish some new stuff and I've promised myself I won't do that until I've finished all my current fics.**

**I have 4 more after this.**

***sighs***

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE. You gotta come get me first though ;)**


	29. Episode 94 To Establish

_Michelle adjusts her dress, making sure her bra_isn't _visible. Though Josh would get a kick out of her embarrassment, she hardly wants to show off her underwear to Lily's new friend, Will. There have been no comments about the visitor from Lily, other than no, she isn't interested in dating him, and yes, he's lovely._ Meh. He's nice. And a 'nice' guy is one that's sloshy and weak and not as manly and fit in action movies.

_Like Michelle cares if he's lovely or not – she's only interested in the gossip, not if he's suitable for one's mother to meet._ Gossip or how hot he is? Because he's not. He's not ugly, I won't say that, but he's not up to the standard of Fang, *wimpers* replacement.

_She calls to Jason if he's ready. He doesn't reply, and she sighs. Probably caught up in his own little world again – it wouldn't surprise her. Ever since her revival from her coma, he could often be distracted, up in the clouds only to return with a disgruntled, 'what?' when Michelle would snap her fingers in front of him._ NO I JUST SQUASHED THOSE MEMORIES TO THE BACK OF MY MIND. You ruined it Nudge -.-

_Walking into the bedroom they share, she stops suddenly. He's sitting on the end of the bed, a foot away from the doorway and her shocked frame. He's clutching an engagement ring that sparkles in the moon light from the open window._ N'AAWW! Jason's such a romantic :') Not a sloshy romantic, because he'd still look hot in an action movie. You know, with the split lip and the cuts and dirt on the face and bare skin? EUGH so hot.

_He looks up at her, almost guiltily. "Sorry," he says, moving to put it back wherever he hides it. Michelle halts him, with a raised hand and the words, "Stop it! Just stop it, now!"_ Oo-oo-ooh! I sense a fight! Aaw, lovers tiffs are so cute 3

_"Michelle!" He exclaims. "Why are you-"_ He's so caring IT'S SO CUTE! I think Jason and Michelle have stolen my couples crush from Max and Fang. Blame Nudge and Iggy.

_"Because this is stupid! I can remember, Jason, so stop pretending it never happened!"_ I could see that being quite patronising, ya know?

_He looks away from her, avoiding her eye contact. "Look, can we just move on? We need to go."_ He's so shy sometimes! It's so cute!

_"No!" Michelle wails, eyes glistening. "We're not leaving until we sort this out!"_ She's so adamant and determined; I idolise her so much it's ridiculous!

_He stands up. "What do you want me to say?" Jason whispers, hot breath fanning over her face. "Do you want me to propose? You want me to bend down on one knee?" _OH MY FANG Iggy is so hot. So much hotter when he's caring angry. That is a technical term. When you're angry at someone but only because you care so much.

_She almost wants to slap him, but she stops herself. "No! I want you to be honest with me!"_ Again, I can see how so much care, as if she's still tender and fragile (and she'll be the first to remind you she's not) but she's not; she's fully recovered.

_He takes a step towards her. "You want me to be honest with you?" He takes another step. "Well here's the truth Michelle – I proposed to you, and you laughed. So sorry if I'm a bit reserved about the matter."_ He's so cute when he's embarrassed! I'm not sure if you've got this through what I've been saying, but Iggy and Nudge look so cute in this episode it is actually ridiculous :')

_She throws her arms around him, and kisses him. He clutches her close to her, like if he lets go, she'll run from him._ I normally don't like PDAs but this is so passionate and reuniting it's ridiculous.

_And while her lips move with his, she sneaks her hand into his pocket, and slips her fingers around the small ring hiding in there._ _She pushes it on her ring finger, smiling against his mouth._ AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE!

I'll be honest, not much has happened this past week. We've been settling in, I got all my To Live posters up!

Though I was invited to Nudge's birthday party. It was great to celebrate her birthday of course and the heels I'd bought her matched her dress perfectly (no, it was _not_ intended) so she put them on immediately but the party itself was nothing special; everyone was drunk and I couldn't drink anything because I'm underaged and Nudge wasn't around to buy me drinks.

I also got felt up by horny, drunk, young men and by the 7th one I was terrified and ran out the door hailing a cab. I was meant to be sleeping at Nudge's but I decided to stay home that night. I think Nudge crashed out on a bean bag at the club anyway. Angel took a picture of it and sent it to me. I giggled.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Sorry it's not very imaginative or detailed or anything; my Mum was admitted to hospital today and all these riots all over the country are putting me in a bad mood and I'm worrying about friends and family. Sorry. Though I shall try to continue to write and **_**Love My Writing Or Else**_**'s review really did help inspire me to write this :')**

**Thank you too all of you who read, review, favourite, subscribe; everything. I'm so grateful for you all right now. xo**


	30. Episode 95 To Embarass

_Lily meets Will's new girlfriend by accident._ Oh well this is going to be good; Will has a girlfriend. Poor girl.

_She had gotten ink all over her, since she tried to change the extremely complex printer's ink cartridge all by herself, without contacting the IT offices. She just wanted to print off_one_sheet, but no, the printer gave up halfway through the first word._ That's kind typical Max-ness though I expected better from Lily. Maybe she really is useless without Danny around. Stupid dysfunctional girl.

_So, after ten minutes of a scolding from the IT offices for making more trouble than was necessary, she stalked off to the bathroom, ashamed and angry at a small IT worker, about five inches smaller than Lily and with acne covering his whole face, who felt he had the right to tell her off._ Eew. I mean, he wasn't even middle aged. He was actually gross.

_She just manages to get the ink off the top of her thumb when she hears the noises._ Oh god, she didn't break the sink did she? Eew what if she made the toilet back up! Eughh…

_Frowning slightly, she turns off the tap, and listened. Since there is only one cubicle closed, it is safe to assume the noises are coming from there. She edges closer to it._ Does she NEVER listen when you scream at horror movies to not go in the closet? A toilet cubical counts too! If she were with Danny she'd be much more confrontational.

_And then she realises what the moans and groans coming from it mean. She scuttles away, shocked and horrified, as she realises that they're..._fornicating_in there._ I don't really know what fornicating means, but I know what the noises mean. I presume this is how she meets Will's girlfriend. Eeeeewwwwww…

_She waits for a few more minutes, waiting for them to finish so she can fire their asses. The moans stop, and then some quiet giggles start. Eventually, the door unlocks, and a girl steps out. Her eyes go comically wide as she sees Lily standing in front of her with a stony expression._ Her skirts a little bit caught up at the back, but I bet Will'll sort that out for her. Will will sort that out for her? Okay, that sentence sounds incorrect whether I use an apostrophe or two words. Oh the troubles of being a blogger.

_A voice comes from behind the girl. "Veronica, hurry up, will you? I need to get back to work." He manages to move around 'Veronica', probably wondering why she is frozen._ Veronica sounds like Veruca. Which means she's a wart people get on their feet. Eew. This is a rather gross episode actually; I've said 'eew' a lot.

_He sees Lily the same time as she recognises his voice as Will's._ DAMN his un-Fang-like ass is going to get fired :D

"_Will!" She exclaims. She crosses her arms. "You are in_deep_trouble."_ Only deep trouble? Not a hell-like never ending pit with flying, fire breathing dragons? Not even a well?

Lily's you're a disappointment to the fan base of To Live.

And the news you've all been waiting for; NUDGE SAID I CAN BE HER PA OVER THE SUMMER VACATION!

So basically; I was on set again. I watched everyone filming the promo for the 100th episode (which I'm SO excited about) and then I went to get Nudge a bottle of water as they were finishing the take because she'd finished her other one when doing the photo shoot for the poster for the finale episode.

When I got back on set I heard her talking about sticking with Tiffany's and presumed she'd voiced her love for the engagement ring to her cast-mates (she'd told me when admiring it in make-up this morning). Then she began quizzing Max on who she was kissing at the party the other night. I stayed off the set for the time being; knowing this was something that Max probably wouldn't want me to know; she knows I have a blog.

"It was _Fang_!" Nudge exclaimed and I couldn't help but scuttle over; was my couples crush reigniting a flame?

"It was nothing. He's still mad at me and I'm still mad at him." Max argued.

"So you kissed him?" Nudge questioned.

"I was drunk!"

"You said you were tipsy!"

"That's what drunken people say."

"I didn't even make sure you got home okay." Nudge sighed. "You didn't wake up on a park bench in some middle-aged man's arms did you?" She panicked.

"No!" Max exclaimed. "I was drunk. He was drunk. It doesn't matter okay?" Max concluded and left the set, hoping they didn't want another take. Nudge turned to me and I handed her the water.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll text her later." Nudge dismissed it and put on a smile.

Over the next few days Nudge had me running round doing a few insane things, some of them she definitely made up to test the new PA. I think Sam put her up to a few but that's only because he only just got his PA too. I've bumped into Jay a few times and we've been doing the same jobs.

Don't think there's anything going on either; Jay is 22 and I'm 15 and have to be home by 10 every night. He's got his own flat and this is his way of breaking into the business; he wants to be a director one day and why not learn while working, he'd said.

The worst job Nudge has given me was walking her Chihuahua. I went to the park; I've walked dogs before, it wasn't that bad. But some little brat had dropped her scooter to go play in the hollow of a tree and I tripped over it, flat on my face. I scraped my knee and everything! Fudgecake then decided to go poop on the girls foot.

Her Mom was moaning at me, Fudgecake wouldn't let me catch him and I had blood running down my leg. Nudge stopped with the insane requests then.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**I hope I will be updating everyday as I have a reward system set up so I inspire myself to write; so To Obsess will be finished soon :)**


	31. Episode 96 To ReEnter

_Lily's sister decides to re-enter her life on the exact day when it would wonderful if she didn't._ I auditioned for this part too, but now that I'm on set with Nudge every day it doesn't matter so much; they'll see my potential one day. Oh my god imagine playing Max Ride's sister! I'm so jealous of Ella. Who is Max's sister.

_At work, Lily has four files of paperwork to get through – three of which contain murders, while the other one contains a robbery with thirteen witnesses. Usually, the thirteen witnesses would be a brilliant thing – but since Lily has to write down all of their statements, she's less than happy when she returns to her apartment._ That sounds like a hell of a lot of work. For the prop department anyway.

_Noticing that the door is slightly open, she goes into trained-cop mode, snatching the gun from her waist holster and holding it straight out in front of her._ THIS IS WHY I LOVE TO LIVE! I love spy movies!

_"Who's there?" She calls into the apartment, making sure her gun enters each room before her._ She's so cool! I love her so much.

_Then, out of the kitchen behind her, someone leans against the doorway._ OH MY GOD I bet it's a psycho murderer! Well, probably not. Since he/she had a key to her apartment. Yes, I did notice that there was no damage to the door. No, Nudge didn't point it out to me when we watch the episode in editing.

_"You always were a drama queen," she comments dryly._ Eugh, Lily's sister is so difficult. I bet she has a really boring job; she'll be a cashier at some cosmetics shop or something.

_Lily lowers her gun. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Jess."_ She even has a boring name. Lily is exciting and romantic with the reference to the flower of course but Jess is just the name of the cowgirl in Toy Story.

_'Jess' rolls her eyes. "That's what being a cop does to you, moron."_ No, that's what sneaking into someone's apartment without telling them does to you.

_"I'd rather have a gun than my boss's number constantly flashing up on my cell phone screen," Lily retorts, referring, of course, to Jessica's job as a secretary to a less-than-important politician._ Even the job I thought she had was more glamorous than that. I bet she chews gum _really loudly_.

_"Piss off."_ Well said Lily.

_Lily rubs her forehead. She's incredibly tired, and she just wants her stupid sister out of her home so she can go to bed. "What do you want?"_ And this is why I don't want a sister; my brother pisses off to his bedroom and leaves me alone. Though now that I know he's stalking Angel up there it's rather worrying. Angel thinks he's creepy too.

_Jessica avoids her gaze. "I left Harry."_ Potter? Imagine breaking up with him; he'd turn your hair blue or something. Though blue streaks would be rather cool.

_"Your husband?"_ She's married to Harry Potter? Lucky bitch; Daniel Radcliffe is _hot_.

_"_No_, my hair stylist."_ Shallow little slag. I didn't even like the girl that played her; she was a stuck up bitch that had a grudge against Max because she got Lily and she only got Jess. She's just like Jess really. Are all Jess' annoying? The Jessica in Starstruck is. She was even more annoying than Jess Sherlock. But I won't go into that.

Oh my god, did you heard about Max's rant on set? Iggy was teasing her about Fang and some nude shoot I _really_ wish he'd actually done and she threw her drink on him and walked out. Iggy moaned about his cashmere jumper and I laughed at how much of a girl he sounded like. Sam, being the hero he is, went after Max. Jay met my gaze and we rolled our eyes; neither of us liked Sam.

Then we saw them at the pub we were at that night too. Max was laughing a little bit too loudly and Sam seemed to be encouraging her with more shots of vodka. Jay soon admitted that he was only there to make sure Sam gets home okay; he may not like him but he signs his pay check. I came along for the same reason but for Max; Lissa is the most _useless _PA ever; she only cares about Fang and he's not even there anymore.

Fang did show up though. He started arguing with Sam about Max being a lightweight and her have 5 shots. Jay and I were still perfectly sober; we were here to save Sam when he messed up. Sam soon got up and joined us; demanding we explained why we were here.

"Well we didn't want you to pass out on a park bench 3 miles from your home to be woken up by screaming fans tomorrow." Jay argued.

"I'm not a child, Jay!" Sam argued.

"Hey, he was only trying to help!" I defended him.

"What – save me from people like you? Fan girls?" He spat.

"Leave her out of this Sam!" Jay stated protectively. "You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Not in comparison to Max. But you brought her here. What if she got hurt tonight Sam? What if something had happened because _you_ brought her here?" Jay played with his conscience, though we both know nothing would have happened.

"Don't provoke him Jay," I whispered.

"You scared? You're just a little girl. Are you even allowed in here at this time?" Sam leaned over me, I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Leave her alone Sam." Jay demanded. His chocolate brown eyes showed nothing but determination. I knew as soon as Sam had gone back to Max we'd be outta here.

"She's just a pathetic little girl with a sappy Princess name. Why don't you run home to Daddy sweetheart?" Sam leaned over me again.

"Sam!" Jay pressed, standing up. I tried to stand too, winding my way past Sam.

I saw Max and Fang talking to each other through their phones before Sam punched my lights out.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**OOOOOOOOHHHH Drama ;) I thought Cosette deserved a little bit of action, so she got some. I love writing me some drama :)**


	32. Episode 97 To Admit

"_Lily, why do you have__this_ rubbish_in your apartment?" Jessica Sherlock brandishes an unopened cardboard box with 'Dictionaries' labelled on it._ Why hasn't Jessica left yet? All good questions.

_Lily rolls her eyes, sipping away at her coffee. Why, oh_why_couldn't she have been an only child? "I collect dictionaries."_ I collect… To Live merchandise isn't really in the same context here but Jessica probably thinks that's rubbish too.

"_But_why_?" Jessica kicks the box, and Lily flinches, ready to dive across the room and save the thick books from her sister's disapproval. "They're all the same."_ Why not? They're obviously _not_ the same or Lily wouldn't collect them you stupid girl. This is why Jessica's only a secretary and Lily's a cop. Without the slightly sexy uniform. Oh god imagine Fang in a cops uniform *dies*

"_No, they're not," Lily argues. "Otherwise I wouldn't collect them."_ What did I say?

_It's Jessica's turn to roll her eyes this time. "You'd say they smell different, or something." _I'm going to go smell the dictionaries in the prop department tomorrow; to prove than Jessica is probably wrong.

_Her sibling doesn't bother to point out that they do actually smell different._ Again; what did I say? Am I always right or is it just about To Live? Yes it's just about To Live but that's not relevant.

"_Anyway, you haven't even unpacked them from the box. They're just in a corner. They'd be more use in a charity shop."_ I doubt that.

"No." _Lily snaps. "They're not going in a freakin' charity shop, okay? Stop organising my apartment, Jess, it's_my_apartment and I like it the way it is!"_ Well said Lily; stand up for yourself against your bitchy sister.

_Jessica narrows her eyes, but decides to let it go. Lily looks into her coffee cup, remembering the many times she would walk into antique bookshops with Danny clutching her hand and teasing her._ N'AAWWW! I love Lanny so much (L).

_She wasn't throwing them away, but she certainly wasn't putting them on the bookshelf where they could taunt her all day._ Anyone _normal_ (*cough* Jessica *cough*) would be thinking along exactly the same lines.

_Lily suddenly thinks of something. "You haven't mentioned your husband-"_ She has not.

"_Ex-husband."_ I bet she's been married, like, 4 times. Or will be by the end of her life.

"_-Once this past week. Didn't you just break up? Isn't that why you're here?"_ Of course not; Jessica is a lying little rag. Even I can see through her.

_Jessica slaps a hand to her forehead. "Oh my gosh, Lily, we broke up eight months ago! I'm over him!"_ WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER THAT THEN YOU TOE RAG.

_Lily stares at her. "Then what are you doing in my apartment?" She exclaims, coffee cup slammed onto the counter. "I thought you were here because you needed comforting!"_ It's not like she'd ever admit she needs comforting.

_Jessica's bottom lip trembles, and she flings herself into Lily's arms._"_I do though!" She sobs. "I... Dad's dead, Lily. Okay? Dad's dead."_ WHY THE FUDGE WAS SHE THERE FOR SO LONG WITHOUT TELLING LILY HER FATHER WAS DEAD.

Slag. Slag. I hate her. I hate her. Grr.

This week on set was weird though. After Jay and I's encounter with Sam at the club, pub, thing, I'd had a black eye for 5 days and Sam begging me not to tell anyone so he didn't get branded as an aggressive drunk celebrity that had let himself go.

So Jay got treated nicer. I got treated nicer. And Sam didn't go back to any pub or drink any alcohol for the next week.

And then there was Max's digression into a robot. Her lines were all very mechanical and she seems very blank; 'the lights are on but nobody's home' has never been quite so literal.

All the Director did was ask her to loosen up a bit and she exploded, Iggy tried to help and she tried to knock his lights out _and_ that reporter lady was allowed one set today and I think she got it _all_ on camera. Then I decided I do not want to be a journalist anymore. I do not want to take pride in spreading peoples mental breakdowns.

I know it's a very mature decision but I also know it's for the best.

No, that doesn't mean I'll stop blogging. I will _never_ stop blogging. I may be 80 and blogging about my collection of tea cups but I will _never_ stop blogging.

Who am I kidding; I'll always be tweeting about one guy or another. Even if it's some hot British has been band; I really don't care as long as they're hot.

Lissa had dragged Max off set and I'm genuinely surprised Sam hasn't followed yet. Nudge was ranting to me about how Max's addiction to Fang was getting a _little _bit annoying now and I let her talk. I can't _believe_ Lissa's spent all this time pretending she cares about Max to get to Fang and now Fang's not around she begins to do her job. She's probably only done it so she can get Fang's number while Max is crying hysterically on the floor.

Heck, now _I _want to go visit her. I hate to admit it, but I know how Sam feels. GRR I hated admitting that so much.

"She'll be okay though won't she? She's not going to get taken to some mental institution, is she?" I ask Nudge as she comes to a natural pause in her ramblings.

"I hope so. If we have another nut case I don't think I can handle it."

"Another?"

"JJ was a bit uncontrollable when she left."

"They kept that quiet."

"You're telling me. I only found out when she text me before she got her phone confiscated in rehab."

"I knew she was in rehab. I thought she just smoked too much or something."

"She did but we all saw that one coming. She's fine now though so it's okay." Nudge smiled at me and patted my head, ruffling my hair. She'd got in the habit of doing that. It was a little bit annoying.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Don't even ask where the JJ thing came from; I just needed a nutcase that was no longer on set so BOOM; JJ's now a nutcase. Fun eh? Not many chapters left now! XD**


	33. Episode 98 To Disappoint

_Will gets the call at three in the morning. While he would happily listen to his ringtone for another few minutes, just to stay curled up in bed, he answers it anyway, clad only in his pyjama bottoms and a very messy bed-head. "Who is this?" He says in a croaky voice._ He's not even got a sex pack. I WAS ONLY LOOKING TO SEE IF _ANYTHING_ CAN HELP SAVOUR HIS MASCULINITY. It can't. Nothing can.

"_I'm really sorry for ringing you this early, but I need a favour," comes the tearful reply._ I should recognise this voice, but the factor I'm hearing it through Sam's phone makes it even more awkward to hear who it is. It's not a central character or I would recognise them.

"_Who the hell is ringing this early?" His bed asks. He turns around groggily in the darkness, and sees a feminine shape curled underneath his covers, and a pillow held over a face._ I love how he seems surprised there is someone else in his bed though it is in fact the girlfriend that nearly got him fired. Well, presumably; I wouldn't be surprised if it was a new girlfriend.

"_It's Lily," he tells his girlfriend, holding a finger to his lips to show her how to shut up, even though she can't actually see him thanks to his pillow being her face's shield. "Now shush."_ He's not patronising. Not at all. I still hate him.

_Her answer is a groan, and he walks into the corridor, shutting the door behind him to give her the silence she requires. "What is it?" He says into the phone._ He's definitely a morning person. This is when I intend to meet him. So I have a reason to punch him.

"_This isn't actually Lily," the voice on the phone says in a whisper. "But you were on her speed-dial and I thought you would be able to help."_ Jessica. I got this _down!_ I can even recognise the characters I don't like – BOOYAH!

"_Who is this?" Will asks in the darkness of his apartment._ Turn on some lights then you douchebag.

"_Her sister."_ Who else is it going to be dumbass? Her lesbian rapist? Actually, no, I doubt a lesbian rapist would be calling him on Lily's speed dial.

_Will can think of a number of scenarios where Lily's sister would have her phone, and none of them are particularly pleasant. "What happened?"_ Like he really cares. He doesn't. You can tell he just wants to conversation to be over as quickly as possible so he can go back to bed.

_There's a sniffle. "Basically, I told her our dad had died a few weeks ago, and she didn't take it very well. She went really crazy, and then we were fighting, and then she got her gun out, and, and... Well, she managed to shoot herself in the arm. Then she passed out."_ WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER AS SOON AS IT HAPPENED YOU PRICK. Hate her. Hate him. They should get together. So I can hate them in one go. Less hassle.

_Will can't find the words to reply. He hears a faint, distant groan in the background._ Can't find the words… he doesn't even look like he gives a shit.

"_Crap, she's waking up," Lily's sister sounds panicked._ BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER SHOOT HERSELF IDIOT. If she dies I'm going to find this 'Rachel Clementine' girl and eat her. Well, I don't need to 'find' her, I can see her on set.

_He makes his decision. "Just call an ambulance." And then he hangs up._ THAT'S HOW MUCH HER CARES. Bastard. I should really punch Sam back in return for that night at the pub.

I can't really blame him. He didn't write the script. But I'm going to blame him anyway. He punched me in the face. And he was 'so drunk' he drove home. He just needs anger management. But he bargained with me not to tell anyone anything so they wouldn't bundle him off to a psychiatric ward. I should've though. _That_ would have been hilarious to my followers that love Sam. Well, they wouldn't be my followers for much longer.

My fans have been begging me for information on which reporters were at Max's apartment. I wouldn't tell them. I _couldn't_ tell them. For many a reason. Well it wouldn't be fair on Max if people were to _actually buy_ those magazine and papers. And I don't know either. Which probably doesn't help. But I'm not telling my avid To Live followers that. They'd doubt my stalking, *cough*, I mean_ information gathering_ skills. I can't have them doubting what built me up to the fan group I am today.

But I could inform them that Max had fired her agent, Andy, for the second and final time. Can't blame her. Since she appeared on To Live, it's been all about the money for him. And keeping the money coming in means keeping Max in the paparazzi's good books. Which means he becomes an over powering twat. I always thought he was a snake anyway. Max was talking to Nudge's agent today about finding a new one that wouldn't use her for money.

At lunch later, Nudge filled me in on what had happened when Max had found them in the flat set earlier. She said she apologised to them all and I thought it was all really quite cute. She's definitely not insane. Not that I ever doubted her.

You may be wondering where _I_ was at this point; I was at a staff meeting. _Staff meeting!_ I feel so included! After the staff meeting, the owner of the studios told me that, once I'd finished my studies there'd always be a place for me on the set, whether it be on To Live or any other programme. Though, they'd seen my blog, they knew I'd prefer to stick with To Live.

This could be it. This could be my shot at the big time. Even if it is behind the camera.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Okay, I haven't spell checked this because I really wanted to update it, so apologies for that. Any feedback is well appreciated.**


	34. Episode 99 To Return

_"Lucy, I just want to be home," Lily tells her best friend as she strides through the door. "I'm fine now, honestly."_ How can I tell she's not? She's one of those people who could fall out a 4th floor window and want to leave 5 minutes after being admitted to A&E. Then again, Lily would probably be having a shoot-out with a guy if she fell out a 4th floor window.

_The blonde woman beside her shakes her head. "Lily, you had a bullet shatter your ulna bone- you are not fine just because you have a cast around it now."_ Well said Lucy. Breaking bones hurts, shattering them must hurt a hell of a lot more. But I know for a fact Max slid that cast on her arm in costume this morning so it does lessen the effect slightly.

_"Stop being so over-protective." Lily says as she uses her left arm to open the fridge. "Do you want a beer?"_ She's so angry. Can't blame her really. I'm going to. But I shouldn't.

_"Yeah, thanks." Lucy leans against the kitchen counter while Lily struggles to unhook the two beers from the plastic they are held together in a six pack with. "You're kind of pathetic."_ Well isn't that the most tactful thing to say. I often admire Lucy's honesty and bluntness but that was _a little_ harsh; considering Lily has been given a shitty partner after her boyfriend was relocated and then her Dad dying _weeks _ago but her stupid sister didn't tell her so she went into some sort of mad fit and shot her own arm. Taking all these factors (mainly the self-shooting) into account, Lucy could have been a little bit more subtle.

_Lily throws the beers against at the wall suddenly in her frustration. One bursts, showering them both in a light coat of beer froth._ See? That's a waste of beer if nothing else. I don't even like beer. Though Iggy and Gazzy were practically licking the leaking beer of the wall tiles proclaiming 'We're saving the cleaners a job! Beers a bitch to clean'. Such normal boys.

_"Well done," Lucy remarks._ Again with the harshness? Maybe she could have offered to help clear up (to save the boys having to lick it) – that would be _much_ more practical. I though Lucy was all for practicality?

_"Shove it."_ Well said Lily. Lucy can be a little stubborn bitch sometimes. But we love her.

_"Geez, Lily. Calm down." Lucy says. "I was kidding about you being pathetic."_ Didn't sound like it.

_"But I am pathetic," Lily finds herself staring at the still-foaming, broken beer can._ Her hand was really sticky after that. It was gross. Lissa was supposed to bring a bowl of warm water to the set so Max wouldn't be stuck with a sticky hand all day but Lissa being the _useless lump_ she is, didn't do it. I did though. Because out of the respect for these actors that I have, I didn't really want them (or just Max in this case) to suffer the hardships of having sticky fingers all day. That's the kind of generous person I am. And the director told me to do it. So I did.

_"People have had broken arms before, you know."_ I've had several. Most of them from getting into fights with girls when pushing to get to the front of the barriers that stop us from giving actors, _like Fang_, broken arms. I've got into proper fist fights before. My brother gave me a lesson in martial arts so I can be the barrier queen!

_"Not that. I don't care about that, I'll be back on my feet in no time."_ Well said Lily.

_Lucy senses some comforting being required in a moment and she's really no good at that sort of thing. "What do you mean then?"_ Is she really not very good at the kind of thing? REALLY? I didn't see that one coming. Any normal girl will be able to see that she means she's pathetic in all the other things that have happened to her.

_"I screamed at my sister when she told me our dad died, then fought with her to the point of shooting myself in the arm. She left me as soon as I was in the ambulance and I'm glad she did. This is the second time I've been shot in my own apartment, and to top it all off, I stood up a very lovely man because he arranged the date at the restaurant where Danny and I had our third date." She looks imploringly at her best friend. "I still miss him, Lucy, even though he's been gone for ages. That is pathetic."_ That's basically what I said. But takes up more minutes in the final show. And, to be honest, I think the writers just wanted to see if Max could manage a long speech without messing it up or having another breakdown. I think we all wondered, but some of us care more for Max and others care more for the laughs they get when trying to impersonate her later. They're all terrible at Max's voice anyway and they don't have the passion that she has for Fang which ruins the rant completely.

_"It is not." Lucy soothes in her best soothing voice. "And you never know, maybe Danny is coming back."_ That's a not-so-subtle hint to the rest of the world that Fang 'might be coming back' means he is coming back and it's going to be within the next couple of scenes.

_"No, he's not," Lily replies heavily. "He's really not, and you and I both know it."_ What kind of ruined the anti-climax of this scene is that Fang was standing at the door at this point. Max ran her sticky beer fingers across Fang's _might fine_ jaw and he hugged her and kissed her forehead and it might just have been the cutest reunion I've ever seen.

Oh, and Sam got fired today because his character his so bloody awkward. That is all.

_Until next episode,  
Mrs Fang Valentine xo_

**Filled the whole chapter with the episode commentary. Boo-yah! Anyways, last chapter next so I'll write a big long thank you at the end of that. Well, I probably won't but I'll try. Reviews are love. Gimme some love. You know you want to. ;)**


	35. Episode 100 To Finish

**Okay, so turns out, there **_**isn't**_** a last chapter of To Live. Chapter 34 was the last chapter featuring a 'To Live' episode, so I actually wrote the last chapter last chapter.**

**So I'll thank you all for favouriting and reviewing and subscribing here; you've all been **_**stars!**_

**Of course, I have to say a HUGE thank you to Tilly/pinkcatheaven for 1) writing the fic in the first place 2) helping me with ideas for Cosette's antics as the story progressed 3) for all the **_**amazing**_** reviews as herself, and as Fang, Max, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Logan, Jeb and every other character she has put into the anonymous review box. I love with some of my heart. I have other things to love too. So, you don't get the whole heart. So there. *Sticks tongue out like the really mature person I am***

**But thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested ideas; I really do love you all.**

**BYYYYYEEEEE! xox**


End file.
